Secret Lovers
by nileylooover
Summary: Miley's with Liam, and Nick's with Delta. Nick and Miley saw each other one night, and everything changed after that. Enough said    The title tells it all. NILEY
1. Taking Chances

**SECRET LOVERS**

**Chapter 1: Taking Chances**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Blue eyes met brown. It's been a year since they last saw each other at his birthday party. They lost contact; no, they stopped talking to each other because both of them were too busy with their own love lives and careers. But tonight, in one of their close friend's premiere night of her new movie, they got reunited.

She had to go to the bathroom and she was kinda lost finding it when she ran into Nick. She was kinda surprised to see him but she managed to put herself back together quickly.

_"Hey" _Miley said to Nick, who's looking so gorgeous even in the dimmed-light hallway that led in and out of the main theatre where the movie was being played.

_"Hey"_ Nick smiled at her; he's totally happy to see her. He thought she looked beautiful even though she looked lost.

Miley smiled back at him. She could feel her heart wildly beating in her chest; she always felt like that when she's with Nick. _"It's been a while,"_ she managed to say.

_"Yeah. How have you been?"_ Nick felt like he's going to faint. He can't believe he's talking to Miley. He thought that she wouldn't even talk to her again; he's positive that she had changed a lot since the last time they've been together. He thought that she had gone too far and completely out of her mind; and he blamed everything to the kind of friends circling around her.

_"I'm fine. How about you?"_ Miley asked shyly. She can't believe she's feeling shy around a guy, especially Nick! It's so not like her. She was known for her hyper activeness and her big mouth; but with Nick, he could make her behave like a child. They were together for two years when they were thirteen, and since then, whenever she would see him, it's like the first time they met. But that's the problem; they were young and she was the sweetest girl ever. _He probably couldn't even see that old Miley anymore,_ she thought.

_"I'm fine too."_ Nick can't help but smile. He's talking to Miley and she hasn't said anything that might freak him out yet. Sure he loved her, but that was the old Miley. She had changed a lot after their break up and he thought she wouldn't even acknowledge him, now that she has this boyfriend of hers, and a bunch of grown up friends he didn't know. He can't help but notice her looks, her face, and her body. _"You've grown so much,"_ he said with such honesty and longing in his eyes.

Miley frowned a bit. _"Is that a bad thing?"_ Suddenly, looking good in front of Nick became a big deal to her; just now. She never gave a damn if people saw her out wearing tank tops, sweats, v necks, short shorts, if she's wearing a bra or not, if her dress is slutty or not; but now, she double checked her outfit. _Was my dress too revealing? Wait, why am I so bothered? I never cared if anyone didn't like my way of clothing,_ she thought. But she's with Nick Jonas; the one who knew the old Miley - the young Miley who was once conservative and all.

_"No, of course not. You look beautiful as always,_" Nick commented. He assured her that he liked the new Miley; more hot, sexy, and beautiful. What? He's a growing man! He remembered the pictures she sent him when they were together; they were always helpful when he would need... IT. He wondered if Liam received pictures like that too; oh he'd die to see those. He wants to see new Miley pictures with her hot grown-up body. Damn, he wanted to see how much she'd grown, himself. Right there. In the theater.

_"Thank you. You look handsome too, have you been working out?"_ Miley asked with a sly smile on her pretty face.

Nick smirked. _Oh yeah, want to see my abs?_ He said in his head. _"Yeah, thanks."_ He paused. _"You're with Liam?" _He was amazed he was able to say his name without puking.

Miley bit her lower lip, and Nick knew that it meant she's nervous_. "Yup, you?"_

_"I'm with Delta,"_ he said nicely. Yeah, Delta might already be wondering where he is, but he wanted to stay and talk to Miley for a while. He missed her.

Miley smiled awkwardly. _"Oh, so you're together?"_ she asked as her throat tightened up. _Why am I feeling like this? Am I jealous? God, it's been a few years, get a grip!_ She said to herself in her mind.

_"Yeah,"_ Nick replied softly. He could sense how she became tensed; he knew her too well, but he just shrugged it off.

_"Australians are pretty interesting, right?" _she teased, and he laughed. That's weird; they're both dating Australians.

_"Yeah, I agree." _He paused before continuing, _"You've changed," _he said, changing the subject.

She seemed surprised. _"Oh,"_ she said awkwardly.

_"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way," _Nick said with a smile. He meant it a little bit that way, but he's just confused, that's all. And he misses his Smiley.

_"A lot of people change, Nick,"_ Miley said with a serious tone; making the scene more awkward.

Nick shrugged it off and did the unexpected; he hugged her and she hugged back. She liked it; they both liked it. They were both happy that no one's around them at that precious moment.

_"I missed you, Mi,"_ Nick whispered in the hug, and Miley felt her heart leap. She felt tingles and other sappy things that made her heart beat faster.

_"I missed you too, Nick," _Miley whispered back. It made Nick hug her tighter, like he doesn't want to let her go. He was happy they saw each other tonight. God, he's glad he got the courage to speak to her.

They both pulled apart when the hug became awkward, but they smiled at each other. There will always be this weird satisfaction whenever they talk or see each other, and it's freaking them out in a non obvious way. Their nerves are pretty much awake, and their senses are totally active.

_"Hey, how about we catch up; go to dinner or lunch together?"_ Nick asked, hoping she's not that busy and wont disagree with his idea. With Miley, it isn't very awkward for her to agree anymore. It's just a catch-up meeting, or should she say, a date.

Miley smiled and felt like she's dreaming. It was like; she's thirteen all over again. _"Sure, but coffee sounds much better."_

_"That's okay, when are you available?" _Nick asked as he got excited like a teenager; ready for his first date.

_"How about later? Only if you're available."_ Miley can't believe she just asked him that. There's something about her, being eager to have a date with him. _Wow! Nice, Miley,_ she said to herself, _you're being obvious!_

_"Sure, where?"_ Nick chirped, and it stopped all the insults Miley's mentally giving herself. Why is she feeling like this? She's Miley Stewart, for crying out loud! She never got nervous! But right now, she's scared he might turn him down.

_"No one should see us. How about my place? I'll text you my address. The area is very private and they don't allow paparazzi at night,"_ Miley said, talking about her new house. She would like to give him a tour around her house; especially her bedroom. She smiled wickedly.

_"That's cool. Here's my number."_

_"Alright, here is mine."_

They exchanged numbers. Miley suddenly remembered the real reason why she's out here; she gotta pee_. "Do you happen to know where the washroom is?"_

Nick chuckled. _"Yeah, go straight and turn left,"_ he said while gesturing directions.

_"Great! Thanks Nick."_

_"You're welcome."_

They hugged again before going to their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Both Miley and Nick went home with their own dates. Nick drove Delta to where she was staying, and Liam dropped off Miley in her house. She waited anxiously for Nick. She had texted him earlier her address and he replied that he's going to drive Delta home first. She became obsessed with cleaning and arranging her things for her house for it to look much better.<p>

He arrived after an hour and a half. Miley had given him the security code. Only her family, Liam, and now, Nick knew her house's security code.

_"Hey, welcome to my new home,"_ Miley greeted him as she opened the door for him.

_"It looks great. You have a nice neighborhood too," _Nick said, craning his head while checking out the place.

Miley led him to the living room. _"Thanks. Want a tour?"_

_"Yeah, sure," _Nick said, and they went off to the kitchen and Miley lead Nick to other places in the house to show him around while they chatted.

They were sitting on her couch in the living room and talking about lots of stuff so they could catch up. Nick can't help but get mesmerized by her eyes, they are so beautiful.

_"Nick, are you okay?"_ she asked, confused.

He smiled at her as he caressed the side of her face. _"You know, I was wrong for thinking that you've changed a lot,"_ he paused. _"You just grew up... But you're still my sweet sweet Smiley."_

He moved closer until their faces were just about two inches apart. He placed his other hand on her waist; pulling her body closer to him. And then they looked into each other's lips; which were tempting.

She kept her arms on her side; not moving a smidge. As her eyes darted to his eyes and his kissable lips, he moved closer, and the next thing she knew; his lips were over hers. She kissed back, and their lips moved slowly in sync. He pulled back from the kiss a bit, to tease her.

_"Do you want me to stop?"_ he asked. They were looking in each other's eyes; his hand caressing her face, and the other caressing her thigh.

She made a move and brought her hot self on his lap; his torso in between her legs. She placed her hand on the side of his face, the other around his neck. _"No, I don't want to stop."_ She leaned in and kissed him while pushing her body closer to his'. She nibbled his neck and sucked on his sweet spot as she pressed herself down against his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh... Juicy hahaha! this would be sooo interesting haha! It's supposed to be a one shot but I'll thing about it. haha. There will be a chapter two and it would be M-rated. LOL you know what I mean? hahaha <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW =] Thank you!**

**I haven't written a nice chapter for Bottom of the ocean yet. I'm too occupied reading Pretty little liars. LOL I'm on book 3 now =] But I'll update soon! **

_**xonileylooover**_


	2. Sexy love

**SECRET LOVERS**

**Chapter 2: Sexy love**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

A couple of minutes later, they ended up in her room. Nick was pinning a half naked Miley on her king sized bed; she was only in her undergarments already, and Nick was half naked too; wearing only his pants.

They were kissing; it wasn't a battle for dominance, just a battle of who loves more than who. The kiss was splendid and full of their love for each other. He pulled back a bit and looked down to her body. He ran his hand from her neck downwards, and it made her arch her back, wanting more of his touch. He unhooked her bra and threw it over his head. He feasted on her breasts and showered them with kisses; he made sure that both were given equal attention.

After devouring her chest, he then went down on her and took off her underwear before he placed his face in between her legs to please her. Miley was taken to a different dimension as he used his mouth on her, making her crazy as she felt undeniably satisfied with his actions. Nick was doing his job down there like crazy; he wanted to make sure that he would give Miley the best orgasm in her lifetime. Miley on the other hand, moaned like there's no tomorrow, bucked her hips against the air, and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Nick loved her reactions towards his effort.

When he was done and she had reached her record breaking climax, he went back up to give her a hot and steamy kiss, and she thanked him for that blissful climax he gave her. She then took control and got on top of him. She adored his well chiseled chest and dropped kisses on it. She worshipped his hot torso and abs. He let her do whatever she wants to do to him, and he enjoyed having her to please him. She then sexily unbuckled his belt, undid his pants, as she placed kisses on his stomach. He couldn't help but moan hard as she teased him by rubbing and cupping his bulge covered by his underwear and pants. She pulled them down a little bit so she could pull out his big and hard manhood; much better size than Liam's. She got excited as she licked his length, forcing a moan out of him. She engulfed him in her mouth, sucking as much of him as she can. He fisted her hair as she took him willingly in her mouth and pleased him. Nick on the other hand, moaned in delight as he felt her hot and wet mouth over him.

After she returned the favor, he went back to devouring her naked body; he tasted every inch of her skin like a hungry man, and she did the same to him afterwards.

They went back to kissing while touching each other, and he nibbled on her neck. Their minds were able to process what's going on, and they stopped for a while, still having ragged breaths and deep longing for each other.

_"Oh Nick, I need you,"_ Miley murmured desperately.

Nick continued nibbling on her neck. He bit on a hollow spot and sucked on it, giving her a hickey. "Me too, Mi. I want you so bad. But I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend," he said as he raised his gaze back to her, to look her in the eyes.

_"I don't care. I want you now. You can't just leave me after what you did to me. You have to finish what you started. Just do me now,"_ Miley whined, her voice expressing her extreme need of him to have sex with her.

Nick slipped his right hand beneath her lower back and lifted her up towards the headboard of their bed, where her pillows were piled up. _"No one has to know, alright?" _Nick said, finally giving up to Miley's charms. Who could say no to Miley Stewart?

_"Oh God, yes!" _Miley gushed out, feeling the excitement rushing through her body. She wanted him badly.

That night, Miley and Nick became one; their bodies moved as one as they enjoyed their intimate interaction with each other. It was their first time to do it, and even though they weren't each other's firsts, it still felt different and special for them. It took them three years after their break-up before they had sex and they weren't even together as a couple right now.

The way Nick was gentle to her at first, and let out the animal in him after a while, made everything worthwhile. Miley swore to herself that Nick was better that Liam because Nick cared about pleasing her almost all the time. He sent her into edges that she didn't know existed, and she got really satisfied. Well, she got satisfied after a round, and then a couple of minutes later, she wanted more, so they did it over and over again. Thank God she's got a box of condoms with her, or else she would die in great need of it. The excitement of taking the risk of being caught was evident. Of course, both of them were anxious about doing it behind everyone's backs, especially Liam and Delta. But it's just so hard for the two of them to resist what they're feeling for each other. Damn, it's been three years but they still feel the same about each other, and that night made it stronger.

It seems like Miley might need to restock her box of condoms, and they both might clear their schedules for secret dates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHMYGOD. You gave me ten reviews for just chapter one! Thank you! And sorry if this chapter is really short. Ahaha. I really stopped myself from typing too many details. Hahaha. I'm currently working on the next chapter for Bottom of the ocean, and this would come second, so it would be a while before I update... sorry. Also follow me on twitter for more updates. I always post stuff about my fanfics on my private acct: teresaloves2lol (please do reply me that you are from FF when you send in a request), my other account which is public, contains quotes mostly Pretty little liars quotes... but I'm gonna start posting quotes from other shows that are my fave =] <strong>

**MissMileyObessed, stay, amyl0awrence, Jancy, JDBFavoriteGurl, JuuhByMiley, fallingstar2008, IWantNiley3.0, Simar, and the one with no name – Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**xonileylooover**


	3. We gotta be careful so no one will know

**SECRET LOVERS**

**Chapter 3: We gotta be careful so no one will know**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick woke up the next day, surprised to see Miley snuggled up against him, and he could feel the heat radiating from their naked bodies. He was confused at first, but when her eyes opened, he saw right through her, and it brought back a whole lot of memories from last night, making him smile in an instant. He pulled Miley closer, and he kissed her forehead before breathing in the scent of her brown hair; it was his favorite, vanilla scent.

After a while of awkward silence, Miley was the first one to speak. _"Last night was our first time,"_ she said, not sure of what's the right thing to say.

Nick sighed. _"I know, we had sex like… how many times last night,"_ he said while still burying his face in her hair.

"_This is so wrong,"_ Miley mumbled. _"I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. We shouldn't be together,"_ she said while looking up in his eyes.

Nick tucked some strands of Miley's hair beneath her ear, while looking in her eyes lovingly. _"I know, but if feels so right. I know this would just mess up our lives, but I have to tell you… I'm still in love with you, and I always will be." _He leaned in and pressed his lips on Miley's soft ones. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as he laid her back flat on the bed and he hovered on top of her. He used his right hand to cup her face and angle it slightly, while his left hand steadied and kept himself from crushing her.

It was a lie to say that Miley didn't like the kiss; she loved it more than anything. She even wrapped her hands around his neck and hair, just to keep his lips attached to hers. She remembered how they had kissed when they were younger; Nick gave her the best kisses, up until now. She was intoxicated and she let herself fall in his loving trap.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP<em>. Miley's phone let out a sound, indicating that she has a new text message. She happily grabbed her phone in front of the dresser and it read _1 new message received_. She pressed _READ_ and the corners of her lips curled up to a smile when she saw who the text was from.

_"From .JOINSNACK: Lunch in my house? I'm gonna be done in the studio in an hour. You?"_

Miley couldn't help but laugh at the name stored in her phone. Nick confessed that he changed it when she was asleep. She sighed; she's alone inside the dressing room, waiting for the make-up artist. Her mom is outside, talking to someone on her phone. Miley frowned; she's here to do a photo shoot for a magazine and she won't be done until after two to three hours. It's already one in the afternoon.

Miley and Nick both decided to keep their relationship a secret because they knew that it would be a big issue if they would come out, and besides, they both have on-going projects with their current lovers. Nick has this music stuff and collaboration with Delta, and Miley has an ongoing project with Liam. Both of their reps made it clear previously that they shouldn't date other people for a while, as long as their projects are still on process. Keeping everything private would make everything better for their careers as of now. Plus, they don't want the media to meddle with their relationship.

_"TO JOINSNACK: Sorry, baby. I'm in a photo shoot right now, and mom invited Liam for dinner. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you,"_ she replied.

After hitting _SEND_, the make-up artist stepped in the room, so Miley quickly slipped her phone in her bag. Her phone buzzed again but she ignored it as her stylist and make-up artist worked on her. Miley happily chatted with her stylists like they have known each other for a long time; it's her way to keep herself busy. The stylists left the room after they are already done making Miley look prettier for the photo shoot.

Miley took out her phone and smiled at her four new messages. She opened and read it starting from the older one.

"_From .JOINSNACK: Oh, I thought we're both gonna get IT tonight; it looks like you're gonna be humping Liam instead. =("_

_"From .JOINSNACK: This is the part when you say that you're not going to have sex with Liam tonight, and you're going to be thinking about me all night while touching yourself."_

"_From .JOINSNACK: Seriously, Miles? I am so horny right now, and you're still not replying. I need to see your sexiness again."_

_This guy is so horny_, Miley thought as she rolled her eyes before reading the last text message.

"_From .JOINSNACK: Now I'm frowny. You aren't replying to my texts. Is there something wrong?"_

One corner of Miley's mouth curled up as she typed in her reply. _"To JOINSNACK: I told you, I'm in a photo shoot right now. But your texts are really funny. Don't be sad, I miss you like hell too! =( Now were the same!"_

Her phone beeped again, so she opened the message. _"From .JOINSNACK: Awh! I wish you could get rid of Liam later so we could have some alone time."_

Miley giggled at his text, but frowned when someone knocked on the door and told her that the photo shoot is about to start. She shrugged as she padded her thumb on her iPhone's touch screen. _"To JOINSNACK: I'm sorry Nicky, but I have to go. TTYL! I love you!"_

Miley shoved her phone in her purse and went out through the door for her photo shoot.

* * *

><p>The photo shoot just ended and Miley quickly walked to her dressing room to change. She picked up her phone from her purse and chuckled when she saw 5 new text messages received. The rush of having a secret affair with Nick behind everyone's backs, made her more excited. Weird isn't it? She just liked the feeling of receiving his texts or seeing him secretly, and missing him to death. It made everything so special for her. A celebrity won't take a risk that might ruin her career, but Miley would, if it's the only way to be with Nick. The feeling she's feeling now is different when they were younger; they were both naïve at the time, but now they have grown up and matured a lot, and plus the desire they're feeling for each other made their bond stronger and unbreakable, that they would take such big risks just to be with each other.<p>

Miley giggled while reading Nick's romantic and funny messages. She placed her phone on the dresser so she could change into her comfy clothes. She was undressing herself when a light bulb lit in her head, giving her a wicked idea to tease and torture Nick.

* * *

><p>Nick's phone beeped and he immediately knew it was Miley. The beep was followed by three more beeps in a row and he got confused. He opened the messages anyway. He was on his way home in the back seat of his car as his body guard drove him to his house.<p>

Nick's jaw dropped when he opened the messages they contained images, dirty images of Miley. The pictures all showed Miley in both clothed and unclothed state, making Nick almost pee in his pants! He was caught off guard, okay?

"_To Smile: Nice job, Miley. Now you gave me a very hard hard-on! You could have just sent it thirty minutes later instead. How am I going to get rid of this thing in a car?"_

Miley on the other hand, clamped a hand over her mouth as she read his text. She wanted to laugh out loud but her mom's in the room; she doesn't want to make a scene and make her mom look suspicious. She tried her best not to laugh or giggle as she replied to him.

"_From Smile: Awwwh, sorry babe! I thought you're already home! So, you don't want me sending you pictures like that? =/"_

Nick chuckled when he received and read her text message and he wrote in his reply.

"_To Smile: No, I love them! Don't ever stop sending pictures like that. They are beautiful. YOU are beautiful. I gotta make a hidden folder here in my cell phone for a collection of dirty pictures of my baby."_

Miley grinned at how special she felt whenever he would say she's beautiful, or whenever he would call her 'baby',

"_From Smile:_ You are so sweet! Because of that, I'll try my best to sneak out tonight. ;) I love you!"

Nick felt his heart leap when Miley said, "I love you." He then tapped his thumbs on his keypad for his reply.

"_To Smile: I can't wait, Mi. I miss you already, and I love you too! =*"_

"_From Smile: Alright, we're going home, so I'll just text you later, okay?"_

"_To Smile: Okay, sweetie! Later!"_

* * *

><p>Miley gloomily twisted the pasta around her fork and sighed as fed herself with her dad's homemade seafood pesto. They were delicious, but she's really bored and tired, she just wanted to snuggle up to Nick's buff chest until she falls asleep. She's in her parent's house just a few blocks away from her own one. They are having dinner; her dad, Billy, cooked seafood pesto and a oven baked pizza, while her mom, Tish, baked an easy-bake cake and made some fruit shakes. They were eating on the ten-seat dining table; Billy is seated on the table's end, Tish on one side next to him, Miley next to her mom, Liam next to Miley, Trace on the opposite side next to their dad, and Brandi beside Trace.<p>

Miley's mom invited Liam over, and of course, Miley couldn't just say NO because of the Nick and Liam situation. She's dating Nick secretly and no one should know about it. She thought about Nick, and how she's going to ditch her family after the dinner. She's almost nineteen years old but her parents are still a little bit strict with her. She doesn't even know if they would let her sleep in her own house tonight. Her mom would usually force her to stay overnight in her own wing in her house. Yeah, they still love treating her as their baby girl. Miley is the youngest of the three siblings, so their parents are still baby-ing her.

"_Is there something wrong about you and Liam? You two seem distant,"_ Miley's mom asked when they started taking the used plates to the kitchen.

From being sleepy and exhausted, Miley suddenly became wide awake when she heard her mother's question. _"What? No, Liam and I are okay. I'm just tired. Can I go home now? I mean, home in my own house,"_ Miley asked, biting her lower lip afterwards as she waited for her mom's approval.

Tish brushed some strands of hair off from her daughter's face as she gave her a small smile. _"It's okay, darling. You could go home. Sorry if I always force you to sleep here whenever it's possible. I just miss you, that's all."_

"_Oh mom,"_ Miley gushed as she gave her mom a warm embrace. "_We always see each other every day."_

"_I know, but having you here in the house is what I miss more. Whenever we're out there, it's always business. I just want to spend time with my beautiful baby girl," _Miley's mom admitted.

"_I promise I'll make it up to you, mom."_

"_That's alright. When you get home, go straight to bed, okay? I don't want you to get sick."_

"_Okay, mom. I love you!"_

"_I love you too. Go say goodbye to your dad, brother, and sister, before you leave."_

"_Alright, mom." _

* * *

><p>After getting rid of Liam, Miley immediately went home and took a quick bath to freshen herself up. Sure she's tired and she needs a lot of sleep, but she wanted to see Nick. A few minutes later, she's already in front of Nick's gate. She typed in the code and the gate opened for her. She parked her car in front of Nick's driveway and jumped in his arms when he opened the front door for her.<p>

"_I missed you, Nicky!"_ Miley squealed as she hugged him tight.

"_I missed you too. How was your day?" _Nick asked as he kissed her lips gently.

Few minutes later inside Nick's house, Nick is humping Miley on the long black leather couch in his living room; her legs wrapped around him desperately. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and his hands held her by the waist. They were both moaning and groaning in each other's ears, loving every second of their love making.

_"Oh my God, Nick... That is SO good..."_ Miley said as she moaned with the pleasure she's feeling.

Nick grunted and continued moving his hips, driving her insane with every thrust he made. _"Yesss..."_

They just fit perfectly, and he loved the feeling of being inside her. They kept moaning and Nick picked up his pace, making Miley shiver in delight. He made these little tricks that got her begging for more of him, making him grin in victory. Their intense lovemaking lasted for an hour. After reaching their climax, Miley went out like a light. Nick chuckled when he saw her, so he let Miley rest her head on his arm as he held her in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nick woke up first; he stared at Miley's beautiful face as she slept like and angel. This is how he wants to wake up every day; lying comfortably, holding his gorgeous Miley in his strong arms. He brushed some strands of her hair away from her face and kissed her lips softly, before nuzzling his nose in her hair. He continued rubbing her back, knowing how it makes her comfortable and relaxed in her sleep.<p>

A few minutes later Miley's phone started ringing, and Nick ignored it. It rang for like, forever, before it woke Miley up. She groaned at first, but when she lifted her head and saw the chocolate brown eyes she loves the most, she smiled beautifully and leaned to kiss his lips.

"_Good morning,"_ Nick muttered.

"_Good morning to you, too baby,"_ Miley said. She noticed her cell phone ringing, so she groaned. She sat up, clutching the comforter to her chest as she tried to find her clothes. Nick found his own shirt and he handed it to her. Miley grinned when she took it and she wore it on her before getting off the bed. Nick smiled at the sight of Miley wearing only his shirt, with nothing underneath it. She looked beautiful in it.

"_MOM? You're in my house?" _Nick heard Miley say as she spoke to her mom in her cell phone. _"No, Demi invited me over for the night. I'm here in her house. We had a sleepover."_

Miley continued talking to her mom in her phone. After she's done talking to her, she sighed as she plopped down beside Nick on the bed.

"_Your mom?"_ Nick said as he hugged Miley while she put her phone back to her ear.

"_Yeah, she's in my house. I have to call Demi and tell her that when my mom calls, she should tell her that I'm with her," _Miley told Nick while she waited for Demi to answer her call.

Nick placed a kiss in the side of Miley's forehead.

Demi picked up the call and Miley told her that she's going to be there in fifteen minutes, and when her mom calls, Demi should say that Miley's there with her, and Miley would explain everything later.

"_Do you really need to go?" _Nick whined as he watched Miley wear her clothes.

"_You know how this works, no one has to know, Nick," _Miley said as she grabbed her bag.

"_I know, I'm sorry. I just want you more than a couple of hours. I want to see you every day at all the time I want to,"_ Nick said while holding Miley in his arms.

Miley leaned in and kissed Nick passionately. _"I love you. Well get through this, okay?"_

Nick hugged her tight. _"Alright, I love you too."_

"_I have to go, baby,"_ Miley said sadly as she looked in Nick's eyes.

"_Okay, drive safely," _Nick said as he walked her out of the door. He watched as Miley drove out of his driveway. He then closed the door and sighed as he went back in his house; already missing Miley.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I'm glad you liked this story! Sorry for the late update! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! JOINSNACK is NICKJONAS =)) LOL<br>**

**_MissMileyObessed, amyl0awrence, _****_NickJisoffmychain2828, fallingstar2008, IWantNiley3.0, Simar, and beauty0102 – Thank you guys for reviewing! I think this story would have more than five but less than ten chapters =] _**

**_xonileylooover_**


	4. Tell me something I don't know

**SECRET LOVERS**

**Chapter 4: Tell me something I don't know**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

After leaving Nick's house, Miley drove to Demi's house just a couple of blocks away. Nick and Demi are brothers and sisters. Miley and Demi were best friends since 2006, where Miley became Nick's girlfriend, and when they broke up, Demi took Miley's side because she thought that her brother was a jerk for hurting Miley. She and Demi became inseparable, and it's a good thing that both Demi and Nick have moved out of their parent's house after a few years; it would be a lot awkward if Miley and Demi would have a sleepover in the same house where Nick is. They always share secrets to each other, and right now, she couldn't resist telling Demi that she and her brother are together again.

"_I have to tell you something,"_ Miley said to her best friend as they entered the house.

"_So, spill... what's up with you sneaking? I swear, if you hadn't told me to lie to your mom, you would have been busted," _Demi asked as the two of them plopped down on her red lounge couch.

_"Oh my God, she actually called you?" _Miley gushed. She can't believe that her mom didn't buy her excuse earlier this morning.

_"Yeah, you're lucky you called in time. So, were you and Liam 'getting it' last night?"_

"_No, I have another boyfriend," _Miley confessed, she felt nervous that Demi wouldn't approve of her because being with two guys in the same time is not appropriate. But Demi didn't look pissed.

"_Oh wow, I'm so interested about this,"_ Demi said as she smirked at Miley, but then it's like something clicked in her head, and a jaw dropping idea ran in her mind, making her look at her best friend sceptically. _"Wait, ANOTHER? Not a NEW one? Does it mean that... Oh my God!"_ Demi gasped and got wide-eyed in surprise.

Miley shrugged and bit her lip. _"Yeah, but wait..."_ she tried to explain but Demi ignored her.

Demi still hasn't recovered from her state of shock, but her mind processed quickly. _"No way? You're with Nick again?"_

Miley smiled at the mention of Nick's name. _"Yes! He's just so..."_ she paused for a while, and thought about how Demi knew; did Nick tell her? _"Wait, how did you know it was him?"_ she continued.

Demi rolled her eyes as if telling Miley that it's pretty obvious that it's Nick she's having an affair with. _"Hello? Who else could it be?"_

"_Uggghhh, it's so hard to stay away from him after we talked that night outside the theatre," _Miley said as she slouched on the couch. She felt like a heavy load was lifted out from her shoulders after telling Demi about it.

"_On Selena's premiere night?" _

"_Yes..."_ Miley could remember that night in detail, especially when they entered her room.

Demi got confused. _"So you're seeing Nick and Liam at the same time?" _

Suddenly, Miley felt shy with her unwise decisions. "_Kinda..." _

"_So that's why my brother's acting all weird when he's with Delta. Why can't you just break up with your current boyfriend and girlfriend and just be together? Doing it like this sounds stupid," _Demi said. She totally thought that her best friend and brother were idiots because there is no way that their relationship wouldn't be busted.

"_We can't break up with them because of some career commitments. As long as we still have to be with each other's current boyfriend and girlfriend, we have to keep our relationship a secret,"_ Miley explained.

Demi gave her a devilish smile. _"I like it. I wanna know how far you two could go pretending, and I wanna know who's gonna get caught first."_

"_Demi, this is serious,"_ Miley whined.

Demi rolled her eyes. _"You two are idiots, how do you know this would work? What would you do if you get caught? It would be a much bigger issue, don't you think?"_ she said as she tried to put some sense in her best friend's head. In her mind, she's blaming her brother for all of this, but she can't help but support the two of them because they are just too perfect for each other. She had also waited for this moment to come, but she didn't expect that it would be this complicated when the two of them would get back together. She honestly thought it would just make everything worse.

"_We'll cross the bridge when we get there. Now, would you just please support your best friend and your brother? Please?"_ Miley pleaded.

Demi sighed and gave in easily. Miley could convince anyone, she's got this natural charm that makes people cave in to whatever she wants. _"Fine, only because you are my best friend,"_ Demi said

"_And you are the BEST best friend in the world!" _Miley said as she gave Demi a hug.

_"But are you sure you want it? I mean, my brother could sometimes be a jerk,"_ Demi asked, wanting to make sure of Miley's decision.

"_Pshhh, I can handle him now. I have him wrapped around my finger," _Miley bragged with such confidence as she chuckled.

Demi laughed lightly. _"Whatever you say, sis." _

* * *

><p>Nick and Miley are making out in her bed. They are both topless and Nick kept fondling and kissing her upper proportions. Minutes later, Nick is lying on his back, and Miley's sitting on top of his legs, hovering over him as she nibbled his neck, while making magic using her hand under his boxer shorts. She loves touching him like that, because it makes him moan and groan in delight.<p>

"_Hmmm... Mi..."_ Nick moaned out of pleasure, and then Miley's phone rang, indicating an incoming call. She ignored it and got down to please her man.

_"Right there."_ Nick gripped on the bed sheets as Miley continued seducing him. She then crawled back up to him and kissed him deeply, as he held her by the waist.

"_Aren't you gonna answer that?"_ Nick asked as they finished. He smirked and forced Miley to get her phone.

"_Ugggggh!"_ Miley groaned as she saw her cell phone's screen say, _Liam calling_. She pressed the answer button and spoke into the receiver, _"Hello?"_

"_Mile, where are you?"_ Liam asked from the other line.

"_Uhmm, I'm home?" _

"_Really? Your gate won't let me in. I'm outside your house."_

Miley's eyes got wide. _"You are?"_

Nick couldn't help but notice Miley's panic-stricken face, but Miley silenced him before he could even ask her what's wrong.

"_Yes, what's wrong with this gate?"_ Liam asked again.

"_Oh, wait, I'll try to fix it, okay? Just stay there!"_ Miley exclaimed nervously before she ended the call.

"_Oh my God! Liam's outside! What to do? What to d?o!"_ Miley said to Nick. She felt terrible like she might throw up.

Nick felt nervous too, but he tried to ignore it, and just thought of a way out instead. _"Maybe I should just hide and you make him go away."_

"_How about I just go out with him?" _Miley suggested, desperate to do anything not to get caught. Liam is a good guy, but he can be overprotective at times; she doesn't like that much. It would be a big issue for him if he finds her with Nick alone in her house.

Nick was about to agree, but a better idea formed in his head. _"No, call Demi,"_ he said while wearing his clothes on.

"_Why?"_ Miley asked, totally feeling confused and anxious at the same time.

Nick could notice her shaking hands, so he rubbed her arms lovingly to calm her down. _"I'll call her. Just stay calm."_ He leaned in and kissed Miley's lips softly before calling his sister.

He watched Miley sit on the bed and take deep breaths, as he waited for Demi to pick up, and she did. _"Demz, where are you?"_ he asked.

Demi felt curious because Nick called her. Sure, he cares for his younger sister, but he doesn't do that regularly. _"I'm going home, why?"_

"_Could you pass by Miley's, please? It's an emergency. Liam's outside and I have to hide from him. I need you to get your car here inside, talk to Miley for a while, and I'll get in your car. Please, Demz?"_ Nick pleaded, and he waited for Demi to say yes.

"_Where's your car?"_ Demi asked annoyingly, not sounding thrilled.

Nick sighed; Demi isn't the type of person who would do things with no questions asked. Hell, she's the exact opposite thing. She loves to put her nose in her brother's intriguing life. _"At home; Miley picked me up."_

"_Wow, what a gentleman,"_ Demi spat, still annoyed at her brother.

Nick rolled his eyes. He doesn't have time to listen to Demi's sarcasm, but he can't just argue with her because he needs her help_. "It would be much more complicated if I had brought my car here, you dumb! Just get here fast."_

"_What's in it for me?" _Demi asked fiercely.

Nick caved in. _"Fine, I'll buy you a new Prada bag!"_

Demi smiled. _Scored again,_ she thought. _"Okay, I'm gonna be there in ten,"_ she chirped happily. Nick got annoyed; she's using her happy voice. He ended the call and pulled Miley in his arms.

"_You are so brilliant,"_ Miley murmured.

"_Well, yes I am. But I gotta go and hide. Is everything cleared here?"_ Nick asked as he grabbed his things and eyed every corner of her room.

"_Yeah, we can't leave a trace," _Miley agreed.

"_Okay, I'll call you later, okay? I love you, Mi."_

"_I love you too, Nicky."_

The two of them kissed. Miley went to the bathroom to fix herself, and Nick went to some place outside the house to hide.

* * *

><p>After making a pit stop at the bathroom to fix and make herself look presentable, Miley walked to the gate control box and opened the gate for Liam.<p>

She went outside and watched as Liam parked the car on her driveway. She walked up to him, ready for her alibi. _"Hey, sorry about the gate; I don't know how the hell that happened. I think it was stuck or something. I'll contact the repair shop later."_

"_Oh, that's fine,"_ Liam said as he closed his car door and leaned in to kiss Miley on the cheek. _"I brought us some lunch," _he added as he grabbed the paper bag out of his car's backseat.

Miley bit her lip as they went inside her house. _"Oh, wow, I just ate,"_ she said. Yeah, she and Nick ordered a whole family size pizza for an early lunch and ate them all.

The two of them sat down on the couch. _"Really? Did you cook something? I mean, I could just eat this later and I'll eat what you have cooked,"_ Liam said, trying to lighten up the awkward conversation.

"_No, I only ordered pizza, and I have eaten it... I ate it all. I was starving really bad," _Miley said with such exaggeration. She panicked, and when she's panicking, a lot of things would come running in her mind, and she would end up mixing them, and it would later cause a disaster.

Liam started to look suspicious. _"Were you expecting someone?"_ he asked.

"_Actually, yes, Demi will drop by later. I asked her a favor and I didn't know you were going to visit," _Miley said nervously, telling half the truth.

"_Well... you could have just asked me."_

"_I know. It's just personal; something only Demi and I know."_

"_Okay. I sometimes envy your relationship with Demi,"_ Liam teased.

"_Oh, shut up,"_ Miley said while chuckling.

"_So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"_ Liam asked as he started eating his take-out and Miley started eating French fries he also brought.

Miley tried to remember her schedule for tomorrow; she's going to perform at a show and hang out with Nick afterwards. _"I don't know. I have a guest appearance on a mini concert for charity."_

"_That's all?"_

"_Maybe I'll just relax in my hot tub when I get home."_

Liam smirked at her_. "Can I join you?"_ he asked naughtily.

"_Of course you can't. That's the only day off I have and I really want to spend some alone time with myself, please?"_ Miley said, trying to make herself sound reasonable. Liam is a nice guy, he's a real sweetheart but she kinda lost interest as time passed by. She wanted some thrill in her boring life, and being with Nick gave her what she wanted.

Liam sighed sadly. _"You forgot, didn't you?"_ he asked while playing with his food using his fork.

Miley noticed Liam's gloominess. _"Forgot what?"_ she asked anxiously.

"_It's our ninth month anniversary tomorrow,"_ Liam muttered. Uh-oh.

Miley's eyes got wide. She totally forgot about that. Yeah, it's because she's too busy having fun with her other boyfriend. _"Of course I didn't!"_

"_Really?" _Liam asked hopefully.

Miley laughed uneasily. _"Yeah, I was just teasing you,"_ she said as she planted a kiss on Liam's lips, hoping it would take his mind out of their previous conversation.

Liam smiled at her; he seemed to buy it and Miley felt relieved. _"Anyway, where were you last night?"_ he asked as he continued eating his food.

"_Oh, I was with Demi. We had a girls' night out."_

"_Really? Where did you go?"_

"_Oh, just clubbin' and drinkin' all night."_

"_Did you meet any guys?"_ Liam asked curiously, acting cool about it at first.

Miley smiled. _"Well, I met this guy named Matt, he's really cute," _she said, trying to make fun of Liam.

Liam smirked. _"Really?"_

"_Yeah, we kinda goofed around for a while,"_ she continued and laughed as she paused. _"No, babe, I'm just kidding, silly!"_

"_Come here, you evil diva."_ Liam pulled Miley in his strong arms and smashed his lips on hers. While they are making out, the doorbell rang and Miley rushed to the gate control pad and opened the gate for Demi.

"_Hey, Miles! Hello to you too, Liam,"_ Demi greeted as Miley opened the front door for her, and led her inside the house. She's holding a heart-shaped pillow that says _"I love you"_ in it, but Miley didn't even bother asking what the hell is that for.

"_Hey Demz, thank you doing me this favor I asked that we can't tell Liam,"_ Miley told Demi, giving her a look that says, _"Just play along with me, here."_

"_Oh, why not? Too bad I already brought it with me. I didn't know Liam is here,"_ Demi said with a big smile, acting along as she handed the pillow to Miley.

"_A pillow?"_ Miley asked confusedly. She could recognize the pillow, and she knew that it was from Demi's back seat. She laughed in the inside, and she tried not to let out on the outside.

"_Yeah."_ Demi smirked.

Miley immediately thought of another excuse. _"Oh, right. I forgot to text you!"_ she said while slapping her forehead with her hand. _"You're supposed to buy a watch!"_ she added as she faced Demi. Demi on the other side, looked pretty amazed at her best friend's thinking skills, so she shot her a look that said, _"You're really getting better with this."_ Miley looked back to Liam and explained further. _"You see, Demi is a great picker for men's watch,"_ she explained to Liam before looking back to Demi. _"Thanks to you my gift for my boyfriend for our ninth month anniversary is a pillow!" _she exclaimed dramatically, before looking aback to Liam. _"But see? I told you I didn't forget it!"_

Demi snorted, expressing her astonishment. She couldn't believe that Miley still got away with this. _God, she's a clever one, _she said to herself.

Liam smiled sweetly as he took Miley in his arms. _"You don't have to ask Demi to buy you a gift that you'll give to me. Anything from you is worth taking."_

Miley let out a breath of relief as Liam hugged her. _"That was so close,"_ she mouthed to Demi. _"Awww, that's so sweet!"_ she cooed after pulling away from Liam's embrace.

Demi just rolled her eyes as Liam kissed Miley softly. She thought of how much of a fool Liam is. HA!

"_Okay, eeeww... I'm leaving,"_ Demi said, obviously disgusted with Miley's 'fake' public display of affection.

"_Thank you sooo much Demi!"_ Miley exclaimed as she followed her best friend outside the house, and Liam tagged along.

"_Yeah, right, you're welcome,"_ Demi muttered a she got in her car. _"You owe me, Miles!"_ she yelled through her open window, and Miley chuckled.

"_Yes, I owe you a lot! Drive home safely!_" Miley waved as she watched Demi drive out from her property.

* * *

><p>Nick sat up from Demi's backseat and let out a sigh of relief. Nick happily poked his head on the gap between the driver's seat and passenger's seat, and kissed Demi's cheek quickly before she could protest. Demi almost got themselves killed because she accidentally stomped her foot on the gas hard. She shrieked in disgust as she pushed Nick away. Nick on the other hand laughed evilly in his seat.<p>

Nick and Demi weren't the kind of brothers and sisters who act sweet around each other, but they really do care about each other. Demi cannot believe her brother kissed her, even though it's on the cheek, it's still gross.

"_EEEEEWWW! Nick, why did you do that?"_ Demi yelled frantically, while grabbing her sanitizer and putting some on her cheek. She really thought it's gross.

Demi's reaction really made a good laugh out of Nick. _"You should have seen your face!"_ he teased.

"_DO that again, and I would NEVER help you and Miley again," _she threatened, totally feeling irritated.

"_Oh, Demi, I just want to thank my little sister with a kiss on the cheek, is that illegal?"_ he said dramatically.

"_For me, it is illegal,"_ she spat out.

"_Fine, thanks by the way! God that was so close!"_ he said while slumping back on the car seat.

"_Yeah, you should've seen Miley digging her way out of her hole."_

"_She dug a hole?"_ Nick asked, totally confused.

Demi got annoyed. _"It's called figure of speech, moron!_" she yelled at Nick.

"_Oh, silly me..."_ Nick chuckled.

"_But she was really good in making excuses. Liam actually believed that Miley asked me a favour to buy her a gift for Liam. Oh, tomorrow is their month anniversary by the way, and she forgot it! So, anyway, I brought a pillow I have here in my car to give it to her, she must have recognized it. When I got there, she told Liam everything she thought for her excuse. I ended up to be the foolish one because she told Liam that I didn't get her text that I was supposed to buy a watch instead of anything. But she was really clever, I'm so proud of her,"_ Demi said continuously. Nick actually lost track and got confused for a bit, but he just laughed it off. What matters most is that they didn't get caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the crappy chapter. hahaha I was kinda occupied with Bottom of the ocean. I guess I have to put this story on a very short hiatus. I'll update after finishing Bottom of the ocean. =] It's kinda hard to write two stories because your thought would kinda get mixed up hahaha! Thanks for the reviews and DO review GAIN =] THANK YOU! <strong>

_**xonileylooover**_


	5. Stuck in the moment with you

**SECRET LOVERS  
>Chapter 5: Stuck in the moment with you<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

_"Hey, Nicky!"_ Miley greeted as she plopped down on her bed with her hand clutching her iPhone to her ear.

Nick smiled at her voice. That morning, he had to call Demi for back-up because suddenly, Liam showed up in front of Miley's gate while he was with Miley inside her room. Thankfully, the plan went smooth and Demi was there to help. He had been waiting for Miley's call since he got home; his hand ached to press number 1 on speed dial to call her, but he knew that she was still with Liam, so he let her be_. "Miles... Is he gone already?"_ he asked anxiously, talking about Liam.

_"Yeah. Well, I just wanna tell you that we won't be able to spend time tomorrow,"_ Miley said sadly to Nick. _"It's me and Liam's nine month anniversary."_

Nick sighed on the other line. _"I know. Demi told me."_ The thought of Miley spending the whole day with Liam makes him want to barf.

"_I'm sorry. I tried to bail on him, but I know it's gonna get ridiculous if I keep on avoiding him. You understand that, right?"_ Miley said with her soft voice, unconsciously biting the inside of her cheek.

"_Of course I do. I'm just going to miss you so much."_

"_Me too, but I'll try my best to call you, whenever I could."_

Nick smiled at Miley's effort. He wanted to be there for her badly. _"That's alright. Now, let's forget about that for a while. What matters at this very moment is that we're together… Well, almost. At least we're talking."_

Miley chuckled as he spoke the last words, and the two of them began chatting, talking about sweet nothings, and just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p><em>"Baby! I missed you!"<em> Miley said happily as she entered Nick's front door. She had arrived there after her date with Liam for their nine month anniversary.

_"Come here, beautiful," _Nick said as he opened his arms for her. He took her dearly in his arms and squeezed her in his tight hug. _"Oh God, I missed you, too."_ He inhaled the scent of her hair and sighed at the fluttery feeling in his stomach. He didn't care that she was with Liam before she came to his house; all he wanted was to take her in his arms and keep her close to him all night.

_"I've never been to your house before,"_ Miley said as she pulled away from the hug and gazed around the house. Nick's house was tidy but manly at the same time, and she loved it.

_"You want a tour? I could show you around first, before we get busy,"_ Nick proposed and wiggled his eyebrows at his last suggestion.

Miley smiled deviously and placed a very sweet kiss on his lips_. "Sure,"_ she whispered after the kiss. The kiss wasn't a long and passionate one; it was just a peck that lasted for a few seconds, but enough to drive Nick insane and want more of her. But just as what he had promised, he toured her around the house and they ended up dipping their feet on the pool as they talked and sat beside each other.

_"You have a really nice house," _Miley said as she rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

Nick then held her hand in his' and kissed it. _"Thank you," _he replied as he smiled at her. Their eyes twinkled in the dark night, and their hearts leaped as the two of them felt happy that they were together at the moment.

After a while of silence and just holding each other by the pool, they decided to go inside the house. They kissed passionately as they made their way towards Nick's room. They stripped off each other's clothes when they got in his room, and Nick tossed Miley carefully on the bed. He smiled as he stared at her naked body; all his. She blushed and reached for the blanket to cover herself, but Nick stopped her before she even got the chance to grasp the covers. He couldn't believe he could still make her blush whenever he would stare at her up and down. They have already made love a lot, but she still gets shy whenever he would adore her naked body.

"_Hey, you are beautiful. There's nothing to be ashamed of,"_ Nick whispered as he held her wrist with one hand, and caressed the side of her face with his other hand.

Miley smiled in return and relaxed as Nick leaned down to kiss her again. They made love all night with their eyes locked and arms wrapped around each other. Moans and groans filled the room as they pleased each other in their own ways. Miley screamed in pure bliss as Nick brought her to seventh heaven. They said _"I love you"_ to each other as they made love until they got worn-out. And when they were done, he laid her comfortably on the bed and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he watched her close her eyes and fall asleep in an instant. He pulled the comforter over their naked and sweaty bodies and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Her breathing was still deep and ragged, so he caressed her back until her breathing turned to normal before he decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning and Nick was awakened by the sound of his ringtone blasting from his iPhone sitting on top of the bed side table. He groaned quietly, afraid to wake up the sleeping beauty in his arms. He doesn't have the heart to disturb her deep slumber. He peeled his arms away from her body and reached out for his cell phone.<p>

"_Hello?" _he sighed as he talked to the person on the other line. He was too tired to check the caller ID before answering the call.

"_Nick! Mom is expecting that you would already be here! It's ten in the morning! You usually get here before me," _Demi yelled on the other line. Nick recognized her voice immediately, and he kinda got lost for a moment, raking his brain for information regarding what she had said to him on the other line. When he realized why Demi was acting like that, he brought his hand up and slapped his forehead.

"_F*ck, I forgot about lunch today. I'm gonna get dressed. I'll be there before twelve," _Nick replied quickly.

"_Nick!"_ Demi whined, "_Who's gonna help dad with the barbecues? Me? I cannot stand there and get my hair smell like barbecue. You better be here in thirty minutes! Thirty minutes! Do you hear me?"_ Demi demanded, pissed at her brother for not showing up on time.

Nick rolled his eyes at Demi's bitchiness and ended the call. He was about to go rush to the bathroom, but then he remembered the young woman sleeping on his bed silently. He smiled down at her and caressed her hair before he slipped of the bed and wore his boxers. He noticed the comforter riding down Miley's body, almost exposing her breasts, so he pulled the cover up, and tucked her in, before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. He walked towards the bathroom and took a quick bath. When he got out of the bathroom, Miley was still asleep, so he went straight to his walk-in closet and wore some decent clothes for the family lunch. When he walked back in the room, Miley was already awake, still lying on the bed, hugging one of his pillows.

Nick picked up his white v-neck shirt on the floor as he made his way towards the bed. He leaned down and kissed Miley's forehead lovingly. _"Good morning, princess," _he whispered softly. He noticed her sad face, so he pulled her chin up and looked in her eyes_. "Hey, why are you sad?"_ he asked.

"_You weren't beside me when I woke up,"_ Miley said as she pouted prettily.

"_Well, I'm here… Close your eyes," _He commanded as he caressed her arms smoothly.

She closed her eyes with no questions asked, and Nick leaned down to kiss her lips lovingly.

"_Now, open your eyes, gorgeous,"_ he said as he caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, and he smiled at her. _"Good morning…"_ he said with a grin on his face.

Miley chuckled at his tricks. _"What was that for?" _

"_You told me you wanted me to be beside you when you woke up, so I made you close your eyes and wake up again, so I could be beside you when you open your eyes,"_ he explained.

Miley laughed as she caressed his curls. _"That is so cheesy." _She was smiling for a minute, but her face fell when she realized that he was already dressed to leave. _"You're leaving?"_ she said sadly.

Nick sighed and leaned back down to kiss her lips again. _"Yeah, Demi just called. I forgot that we're going to have a family lunch today. I seem to forget everything when I'm with you. You're so f*cking hypnotizing."_

Miley giggled, but Nick didn't see that as a sign that she's happy with him leaving early. So he pushed the covers away from her body, helped her into his white v-neck shirt, swept her up from the bed into his arms, and settled her on his lap. He caressed her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head on the crook of his neck. She sighed comfortably in his arms as she felt his other hand caress her bare legs. "_How about I take you to the family lunch today?"_ Nick suggested as he enjoyed the feeling of having a half-naked Miley in his arms.

"_They are going think that something's going on,"_ Miley said as she snorted.

"_How did you know?"_ Nick asked as he brushed her hair away from her neck before nibbling on it

"_Since when do you take me to family lunch? The times when we were a couple is an exception," _she replied as she let Nick kiss and bite her neck naughtily.

"_I'm gonna take you there as a friend. They'll get over it, just work with me when I explain it later."_

"_Oh-okay. Ohhh…"_ she moaned as she felt his lips and tongue on her spot near her ear.

Her moan brought a big smile on Nick's face. He then moved to her lips and kissed her passionately. They made out for a few minutes before they decided to go to Miley's place so she could take a bath and get dressed.

* * *

><p>Nick led Miley into his parent's house. <em>"Guys, I'm here!"<em> Nick yelled as they entered the front door. He heard people talking from the living room, so they walked towards the living room. "_Mom, dad, I'm here! Sorry I'm late,"_

Nick's mom, Denise, walked up to him and hugged him. _"I thought you are going to bail on us!"_ she said while chuckling. _"Welcome home, sweetie,"_ she said as she hugged Nick.

Nick hugged his mother back and sighed. He missed living with his mother even though he had grown already. _"Thanks mom, I'm glad to be here and have lunch with you again."_

Denise noticed Miley from the corner of her eye, so she grinned and pulled away from Nick. _"Miley!" _she called with a big motherly smile as she walked towards Miley. _"You've grown so much! You look more gorgeous, young woman," _she complimented before hugging Miley. _"I certainly missed you."_

"_Thank you so much, Denise! I missed you too!"_ Miley replied to Denise. She loved Denise. When she and Nick were still together, Denise would make her stay for lunch or dinner and indulge her with her Italian recipes.

Nick's dad, Kevin, made his way towards Nick and hugged him too. _"You were late, son! But better late than never. It's cool because I got to force Demi to help me with the barbecue for the first time."_ He joked and released Nick from his hug.

"_It's nice to see you, too, dad,"_ Nick said to his father.

"_Great! You're here Nicholas! You did a good job in making my hair smell bad, thanks to you!"_ Demi said sarcastically from the couch, shooting him an annoyed glare.

Nick noticed the familiar blonde woman sitting beside Demi on the couch; he couldn't believe it. _"Delta?"_ he called out. He gulped but tried to look and act cool_. "What are you doing here?"_

Delta stood up from the couch and smiled at Nick. _"Denise invited me. She thought I could need some time with you guys."_

"_Yeah, I invited her for lunch. What about Miley? I didn't know you were coming. Don't get me wrong, I like it that you're here, but no one told me that you're coming,"_ Denise explained politely.

"_Oh, I invited her!"_ Demi said as she ran towards Miley and looped her arm around her best friend. _"What? She's my best friend; she's practically family, right?"_

"_Yes, that's okay honey! I'm glad you invited her,"_ Denise stated sweetly. _"I haven't seen you for years. You're okay with Delta being here?" _she said to Miley.

_"Oh, it's fine!" _Miley said with a cool voice_. "Nick and I were just friends, I'm very cool with Delta being here,"_ she added.

Denise nodded happily.

Miley watched hurtfully as Delta walked over Nick and planted a kiss on his lips. She wanted to push her away from Nick, but she knew she can't.

"_Well, come on, let's have some lunch. The more, the merrier, right?"_ Kevin said.

Nick glanced at Miley's direction and gave her an _"I'm sorry_" look. She just shrugged and followed Demi to the dining room. _Oh, this is going to be a long day, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no... NELTA alert on the next chapter! hahaha =)) anyway... I'm back on writing this FF! I just finished Bottom of the ocean! now, please REVIEW and tell me what you think =] I'm starting to form a plot in my mind for a new FF. I want the title to be "Que sera, sera" =] I've been watchinglistening to nursery rhymes because of my little nephew! HAHAHA! I'm now starting on the next chapter. =] OH, DON'T FORGET TO WATCH MTV EMA! Selena will be hosting =] **

**anyway... do I have here some Jelena fans? I found a tumblr account that writes jelena fanfics =] the account is _backintomyarms _=]**

**anyway! REVIEW PLEASE! and thanks for the review you gave me for the previous chapter =]**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	6. The story of us

**SECRET LOVERS**

**Chapter 6: The story of us**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick's family, together with Miley and Delta, were gathered around the dining table, eating. Kevin was seated at one end, Denise on one side beside her husband, Demi sat opposite her mom, Miley sat beside Demi, Nick sat opposite Miley, and Delta sat beside Nick. All of them chatted along but awkwardness floated around them.

_"So, Nick, I didn't know that you and Miley were friends again,"_ Denise commented, bringing up the topic again. She was really curious with her son's relationship with Miley. It broke her heart when the two separated a few years ago; she was definitely a big fan of 'Niley'. She thought that the day would come that the two would be friends again, but she didn't expect that it would be now.

Nick raised his head and looked towards his mother. _"We called it quits recently; we just wanted to keep the past behind us."_

_"Yeah, we're friends now. We just thought that not talking is ridiculous," _Miley added.

_"Alright, enough of that; talking about it is so awkward. So, Miley how was your tour?" _Denise asked, looking very interested.

Miley smiled, remembering her Gypsy Heart tour, and started to think of the beautiful places she was able to visit. _"It was so cool! I get to go to places I've never been before. You could totally see the culture difference. I've been to South America, Asia, and Australia. The people were so hospitable."_

They continued chatting and Miley couldn't keep noticing Nick flirting with her. He kept glancing at her, and she would blush every time she caught his gaze. And then Miley felt something brushing on her leg. She gasped when she realized it was Nick's foot teasing her. She looked up to him and she saw his smirk, and then she looked around and found everyone unaware of the interaction between her and Nick; well, except for Demi. Demi wasn't oblivious with the interaction of the two; she actually caught the smirk playing on her brother's lips, and she noticed her best friend's weird expression on her face.

_"Stop flirting with him,"_ Demi whispered to Miley, warning her.

Miley dug her teeth on her lower lip. _"He's the one- ummm, ehem!"_ she whispered but cut herself as soon as she felt his foot graze the inside of her thigh. She cleared her throat, and then shot Nick a death glare. He smirked evilly while pulling away from her. He stopped teasing her and focused on eating his meal instead.

* * *

><p>When Miley excused herself to go to the Demi's bathroom, Nick told Delta that he needed to find something in his old room, so he left the living room and went upstairs, just minutes after Miley went up to Demi's old room.<p>

_"Nick,"_ Miley gasped as she went out of Demi's room and saw him waiting for her beside the door. He smirked and pulled her with him as he led her quickly towards his old room. He closed the door and pinned her against it as he attacked her mouth with his feverish kiss. His hand groped her everywhere and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. His hand reached the inside of her panties and she moaned his name at the contact. He touched her until her eyes rolled out and her body shook in pure delight. She was done in just two to three minutes, and Nick felt so turned-on at the moment. He did his best to resist his desire to do something dirtier to her, and he just linked his lips on hers and kissed her again. _"We need to get back down,"_ he murmured in her ear as he tangled his hand in her hair.

_"But you haven't..."_ she trailed off, giving him a knowing look instead of putting her thoughts into words.

_"Yeah, you owe me,"_ he smiled slyly as he adjusted Miley's dress. _"I'm sorry for today. I really didn't know Delta would be here. Sorry, I just wanted to spend more time with you,"_ he explained in a more serious tone.

Miley smiled and ran her hand affectionately on his hair. _"It's okay. I understand."_ She leaned in and kissed him softly. _"I love you,"_ she whispered sweetly.

Nick's heart leaped. _"I love you more,"_ he replied. They embraced for a moment, just holding each other and taking the opportunity. Nick left the room after their hug to get down earlier than her.

When they got down, Miley searched for Demi and found her in the kitchen. Miley was busy helping Denise and Demi at the kitchen, while Delta and Nick chatted in the living room.

_"Thanks for helping Miley, but you're a visitor. You shouldn't be here in the kitchen," _Denise said sternly.

Miley let out a chuckle and shook her head; she actually saw this coming. _"It's okay Denise. Being here is like being home for me."_

_"Yeah, mom, she's basically part of the family; she's like my long lost sister," _Demi added and joked.

_"Riiight,"_ Denise chuckled, but then turned serious as she searched for something in the cupboard. _"Oh my... We don't have enough flour and cocoa powder,"_ she said, talking about the cake she's supposed to bake.

_"Oh, Miley and I could go run to the store for you,"_ Demi offered.

_"No, you girls just stay here and continue making the salad. I'll get Nick to drive me,"_ Denise said.

_"Okay,"_ both Miley and Demi answered in unison, and Denise walked to the living room.

A few minutes later, Denise went back to the kitchen with Delta trailing behind her. _"Demi, Miley, kindly make Delta feel at home while Nick and I go to the grocery store."_

_"Ok mom,"_ Demi said and smiled as Miley said_, "Sure,"_ afterwards.

Denise smiled and left the three ladies alone.

_"So, what can I do for you, girls?"_ the older one in the room said cooly. Well, Delta isn't that old in appearance. She really looked just a year or three years older than them.

_"Oh, you could slice the fruits with Miley,"_ Demi answered and gave Miley a very sly smile secretly. Miley sighed silently, and quickly prayed that being in a room with Delta won't cause complications.

Delta walked over to where Miley was sitting. _"Hey, I don't think we've properly met, I'm Delta,"_ she said with a smile plastered on her face.

Miley watched as Delta introduced herself and gave out her hand for her to shake. Miley stared at her hand for a second, before she smiled and shook Delta's hand. _"I'm Miley. It's nice to meet you."_

_"You too," _Delta replied warmly.

Miley brought out some tools for Delta to use, and set them on the table, just next to her work area. She tried her best to act calm and cool, and not do something she might regret later. _"You're from Australia, right? What city?"_ she asked, trying to start a conversation.

_"Sydney," _Delta said nicely.

_"Well, that's great! I've been to Australia more than two times and I loved it there. The people are nice,"_ Miley gushed, starting to get comfortable as she talked to Delta.

_"Yeah, I have heard that your boyfriend's an Australian," _Delta said as she sliced some fruits.

_"Yeah, Liam Blakelee. He's a sweetheart."_

_"I've met him a couple of times back home. We work for the same agency."_

_"That's cool. So, how did you and Nick have met?" _Miley then asked. Nick never really talked about his relationship with Delta most of the time, and Miley was just curious about it.

_"A mutual friend of ours introduced us to each other."_

_"Oh..."_ Miley started to wonder who that mutual friend might be. _Maybe it's the Veronicas,_ she thought.

_"Anyway, what is it like, to be the world's biggest teen star?"_

_"Ehem, other teen star in the room!" _Demi suddenly blurted out, her voice annoyed, causing the two ladies turn towards her.

_"Oh Demi, I'm just trying to make conversation here, and you know what I mean,"_ Delta replied to Demi as she rolled her eyes.

_"Fine, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," _Demi went on.

Miley noticed the closeness of the two, but Demi never really talked about Delta when she was with Miley too. _"You are such a drama queen, Demz!"_ she laughed as she turned back to her work on the table.

Demi rolled her eyes. _"Shut up Miles." _

Delta laughed. _"I admire your relationship, you two. You're like sisters. I'm an only child, so it's kinda lonely," _she explained.

_"Oh, I cannot imagine myself without my brothers and sisters," _Miley replied.

Demi huffed_. "Me, I'm fine without Nick, he's a pain in the ass."_

Miley giggled and couldn't help but smile wide. _"Yeah, he's sometimes a pain in the ass."_

All three girls laughed for a bit, and when the laughter died down, Delta spoke up. _"So... I've heard that you and Nick had something in the past."_

Miley felt awkward with the topic, but replied anyway_. "Ummm, yeah, for a few years."_

_"I never really asked him about his past relationship," _Delta replied.

_"Oh, he had a relationship with our friend, Selena Gomez, and a girl named Courtney," _Miley added, trying her best to change the topic.

_"Yeah, she's one of our backup dancers in camp rock," _Demi added, referring to Courtney.

_"No, I mean, he never talked about his relationship with you," _Delta clarified as she faced Miley.

Miley gulped and felt a little bit nervous. _"Oh, we kinda lost contact with each other after we broke up," _she explained.

"_Oh,"_ Delta said. She was really curious with Nick's past relationship with Miley, because whenever she would see Miley, and Nick was I the same room, she could really sense something going on between them. _Well, maybe they were really just connected to each other, in a way no one would understand. Not even both of them,_ Delta thought.

"_So… I am not that aware of the entertainment industry in Australia, and I just want to interview you and get to know you better. When did you start working for the industry?"_ Miley asked, trying to lighten up the mood and change the topic at the same time.

Delta smiled sweetly. _"Well, I signed to Sony at the age of 15. In 2002, I starred in a show called Neighbors. I write songs, record them, and go on tour. But in 2003, I got diagnosed with cancer. Luckily, I was able to fight it."_

Miley's eyes got wide at the last fact Delta said about herself; she had cancer. _"Oh my God, cancer? Are you serious?" _She couldn't believe it.

Delta smiled and sighed deeply. _"Yeah, it was hard and all, but I'm here, so…"_ she trailed off.

Miley shook her head. _"You must be so brave to surpass such illness like cancer. I definitely admire you for that,"_ she said sincerely. Miley has a thing for cancer patients. Her heart would melt if she found out if someone she knew has cancer, and fans who are cancer patients, are very special in her heart. Her best friend died because of cancer, and so as her grandfather. Now she understood why Nick kinda got interested in her; she was a cancer survivor and he has diabetes. They kinda have something in common.

On the other hand, Demi was really amused that Delta and Miley really got along; she thought it was impossible. She didn't mind if she was left out as the two girls chatted; she was too amazed to react to their actions. She then brought up Delta's cancelled engagement before she and Nick became a couple, and commented on how pathetic the guy was. The conversation went on and they talked about boys and other stuff. Denise and Nick got back after an hour, and both of them looked amused at the three ladies happily chatting and laughing in the kitchen.

The whole family, together with Miley and Delta, ate some salad and cake in the afternoon, and even stayed for dinner. After dinner, Nick, Demi, Delta, and Miley, all hopped inside their own cars at the same time, and went home to their own houses. Nick, being the gentleman he was, drove and stayed behind Delta's car, trying to make sure she drove home safely. He didn't want Delta to look suspicious, so he did what he always did, even though he wanted to drive to Miley's house so bad already.

* * *

><p>Miley waited impatiently in her living room for Nick's arrival. She wanted to be with him and let him make love to her and hold her all throughout the night. A few minutes later, Nick was already parking his car on the driveway. Miley opened the door and wrapped her arms around his neck as he entered the house. <em>"I missed you! What took you so long?" <em>she said dramatically.

Nick closed the door and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her with full passion, and smiled when he pulled apart from her lips. He tucked some strands of her hair beneath her ear and grinned down at her. _"Sorry, I got stuck in a slightly heavy traffic on my way here," _he said sincerely.

"_Okay," _she smiled and reached up to her tippy toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"_Did you have a good day?"_ he asked as they walked towards her room. His hand was wrapped around her waist, and her hands were clasped around his muscular arm.

"_Yeah, I missed your parents and their homemade food. I actually liked Delta."_ She plopped down on the bed as they entered her bedroom.

"_So, you heard about her cancer?"_ he asked as he lay next to her on her bed.

"_How did you figure that out?"_

"_Well, you actually told me you liked her," _he teased.

"_You know me; my heart softens when I meet people who have cancer or survived cancer."_

Nick smiled and rolled over, so he would be facing Miley. His face was on top of hers and just inches away. _"That's one of the million things I love about you. You are amazing,"_ he whispered sweetly and kissed her afterwards. He felt Miley smile in the kiss and he deepened it, forcing a moan come out from her throat.

"_But she's still my rival when it comes to my man,"_ she pouted prettily and Nick chuckled at her cuteness.

He looked deep in her eyes as she caressed the side of her face. _"I don't love anyone as much as I love you,_" he replied lovingly and they kissed again. _"I do remember that you owe me something today,"_ he said and smiled naughtily.

Miley grinned from ear to ear_. "I do believe you deserve some treat right now."_

They undressed each other, pleased each other, and made good f*ckin' love all night until they got exhausted, and their eyes shut like magnets already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO GUYS! I hope you loved this chapter =] well, I didn't make Delta the bad person here. LOL =)))) she and Miley actually got along hahaha! and did you love the slightly dirrrty parts? hahaha<br>**

**well... I was pretty busy this week. I watched the EMA's last monday at 3:00 am Philippine time! LOL I only slept from 1-3am and then 6-9am hahahaha! Sel was gorgeous and I enjoyed watching =] Too bad there are no jelena momentsssss! =/ **

**Taylor won entertainer of the year todayyy! yaaaaaayyy! so happy for her!**

**I MISS MILEY SO MUCH! Well, she's spending time with herself and her family, so... in the mean time... I'm gonna go and obsess over Selena =)) LOL I honestly didn't think I'd love Selena. I liked her for a while already, but I wasn't a BIG fan =)) **

**I STILL LOVE MILEY AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER! **

**and while NILEY is still figuring out a way to get back together, I'm gonna obsess over Jelena =)) I hated them for a while and I dont know why I suddenly decided to love them. LOL WEIRD! anywayyy... I love jelena fanfics. hahaha **

**and I love NILEY FANFICS MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD I WOULD NEVER STOP WRITING! hahaha **

**IM SO HYPER TODAY. I'VE BEEN WRITING, LISTENING TO SONGS, STALKING SELENA, WAITING FOR MILEY TO TWEET, FIXING MY TUMBLR SITE. SPEAKING OF TUMBLR... PLEASEEEEE FOLLOW ME _xobarefootcinderella_ i JUST REALIZED THAT MY FOLLOWERS ARE MY FRIENDS AND MOST OF THEM ARENT MILEY,SELENA,TAYLOR,DEMI,JONAS FANS... I NEED SOME FOLLOWERS! LOL =)) I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! AND SORRY FOR THIS LONG AN! HAHAHA **

_**xonileylooover**_

**PS. I ordered Dream out loud bracelets online, together with other DOL products... and I found out today that the two bracelets were out of stock. So I was pretty devastated for a while =/**


	7. My love is like a star

**SECRET LOVERS**

**Chapter 7: My love is like a star**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick just entered Miley's house, and the minute he closed the door, Miley jumped excitedly in his arms. _"Nicky!"_ she said as she wrapped her arms around his frame and hugged him happily. _"I'm so glad you could come,"_ she gushed as she felt his arms wrap around her in return.

Miley had been waiting for Nick for like four hours, but when she saw him, she realized he's worth the wait. After all, it was their last night to be together before Nick leaves for his concert tour in Europe for a month.

Nick smiled and leaned down to capture Miley's lips in his own for a soft kiss. _"I have to leave at six in the morning, and leave my house at seven, but I don't mind. I want to spend the night with my girl,"_ he said after he pulled away from the kiss.

Miley smiled at him lovingly as he tucked some strands of her hair beneath her ear. _"That is so sweet..."_

The two lovers cozily sat on the couch in the living room, and talked while watching a chick flick. Miley fell asleep halfway, and Nick carried her to the bedroom. He tucked her in and left for the bathroom for a while. A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of boxer shorts and white shirt, and saw Miley sprawled out on top of the bed in matching red lacy bra and underwear. She grinned at him seductively, and he licked his lips at the sight of his hot girlfriend sprawled out for him.

_"I thought you're already asleep,"_ he said as he walked towards her.

She smirked, sat up, and pulled him closer by grasping his shirt. _"I'm just getting ready for a wild night."_

He got dragged towards the bed, and he hovered on top of her. Few minutes later, both were already naked and Nick was pleasing his woman with his skills. He loved watching her squirm. He loved making her body shake, her eyes roll, and her mouth scream his name. He loved her body so much. He loved the feeling he gets when he's inside her, and he loved knowing how much she loves it when he's making love to her. Their love making that night was one of a kind, it wasn't just pleasure that they wanted each other to feel; it was more of just making each other feel loved purely. When they were done, Nick wrapped his strong arms around her and held her dearly.

_"Are you going to miss me?"_ Miley blurted out in a whisper.

Nick buried his face on the crook of her neck and sighed_. "Of course I will, and I won't be able to sleep because you're not beside me."_

_"I won't be able to sleep too,"_ she murmured.

Nick pulled his face away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. _"We'll be fine."_

_"But I'm going to be one month away from you," _she whined.

_"Don't worry,"_ he breathed and smiled. _"My love's like a star. Yeah, you can't always see me, but you know that I'm always there,"_ he sang along to his sister's song. He knew that it's Miley's favorite song in Demi's album.

Miley broke into laughter. _"Oh my God, you did not just quote your sister's song!"_ she said between laughs.

Nick smiled when he heard her beautiful laugh. _"What? It's perfect!"_

_"Well, I hope I'm gonna see a comet cuz you're gonna be on it making your way back home,"_ she mocked.

_"Yeah, I'm gonna research about comets when I get there, so I could ride one back to you. Just make sure to ready the backyard,"_ he teased with a big smile on his face.

Miley laughed more and slapped his arm playfully. _"You're such a dork!"_

_"But you love me anyway,"_ he whispered softly.

She felt her heart flutter and her stomach flip at his loving gaze. _"I do, I love you anyway,"_ she muttered as she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes.

_"We're gonna make it through,"_ he promised as he held and kissed her hand.

She smiled sweetly and sighed. _"We will."_

Nick caressed the side of her face and kept her comfortable. _"Now go to sleep."_

Miley felt his arms and legs close around her petite frame, and she held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go. _"I love you, Nicky."_

Nick kissed Miley's tender lips goodnight. _"I love you too, baby. Goodnight,"_ he said while running his fingers through her hair.

The two of them then fell into a deep slumber. Nick's alarm rang from his cell phone at 5:30 am. He carefully reached for it and turned the alarm off, so it won't wake Miley up. He wanted to give her a good morning, so he decided to kiss her until she wakes up. He pulled her closer to him and admired her sleeping face. He touched the side of her face and rubbed her cheek_. "Baby..." _he spoke before he kissed her forehead softly. _"Baby, wake up..."_ he whispered as he kissed her nose, and then both of her cheeks_. "Baby, I love you,"_ he said lovingly before kissing her lips, and then he felt her lips press softly against his'. When he pulled away, Miley slowly opened her tired eyes. _"Good morning, gorgeous,"_ he greeted with a smile. She smiled back, but it soon faded away, when she realized it was time for him to leave_. "I'm leaving, baby,"_ he whispered painfully. The thought of leaving her behind for a month started haunting him.

Miley wrapped her arms and legs around him and placed her head on his chest. _"Don't go..."_ she whispered softly.

Nick ran his hand through her hair and he kissed her head before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She whimpered and Nick felt a pain in his heart. _"Mi... I love you,"_ he whispered.

She looked into his eyes_. "I love you too," _she responded.

Nick sighed and detached himself from Miley's embrace. She sat up painfully and watched as he got off bed and gathered his clothes sitting on the floor. Nick wore his boxers and pants, but when he grabbed his white undershirt, he walked towards Miley, who's silently sobbing on the bed, and made her wear his shirt. She smiled genuinely through her tears when she wore it, and Nick placed a kiss on her lips softly, before he wore his button-up shirt.

When he was done and already dressed, he sat beside Miley and laid her back on the bed. Tears slipped from her eyes and he wiped them away while showering her face with kisses.

_"I love you, princess," _he murmured in between kisses.

_"Promise me you'll come back,"_ she said as she wept.

_"I promise I'll come back, Mi."_

He gently caressed her hair and waited for her to fall asleep again, before he left for his flight.

* * *

><p><em>"Nicky... I miss you..."<em> Miley spoke into the receiver of her iPhone. It's been already four weeks that she and Nick were separated for his tour in Europe, and every day became worst for her. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and there were times that she couldn't smile, but at the end of each day, Nick would be there with her on the phone to cheer her up.

Nick sighed and felt devastated to hear her voice filled with so much pain. "_I miss you too, princess,"_ he said as he set his guitar on the empty spot in the couch, just beside him.

_"I'm in my parents' house. I'm going to sleep here until you come home,"_ she said.

_"That's good. At least you have someone to be with you,"_ he said, trying to cheer her up. He would do anything to visit her even for just one day, but his schedule was just so hectic.

_"Come back home to me,"_ she cried, making Nick's heart swell with pain and sadness.

He felt so bad that he's the reason she's crying. _"I will. Just two more days, baby."_

_"I just want you here. I need you. I need you, Nick,"_ she cried again, her tears now falling continuously like a waterfall.

_"I'm sorry, Mi. If I have magic powers, I would transport myself to be with you,"_ he said, sounding desperate to make her feel better.

Miley sighed. _"I know. I'm just not feeling good, that's all."_

Nick felt his over-protectiveness kick in. _"What's wrong? Tell me everything,"_ he said to her sincerely.

_"I guess I'm just tired and missing you. I've been having a low grade fever, I'm always tired, and I threw up two times this morning,"_ she told him. She didn't want to worry him, but she needed to tell him. She needed him to make her feel better.

Nick bit his lower lip as he listened to her. His girlfriend was sick and he wasn't there to comfort her and make her feel better. _"Oh, baby... Have you seen the doctor?"_

Miley sighed when she heard the worry in his voice. _"Not yet. I think it's just the flu," _she assured him.

_"Please go and see a doctor. You know that I hate it when my baby's sick. Man, I want to fly to you right now, kiss you, hug you, brush your hair, and just make you feel warm, loved, and cared."_

_"You're so sweet. Thank you, I really appreciate that, and yes, I will go to the doctor."_

_"I love you, Mi. Take some rest, gorgeous."_

_"I love you too. Thanks for picking up."_

_"I would always pick up for you."_

_She smiled and sighed happily. "Good night, Nicky."_

He closed his eyes and took in her sweet voice. _"Good night, baby girl,"_ he murmured. He then ended the call and sighed. He misses her so much.

* * *

><p>Miley fell asleep listening to her iPod. Well, she actually fell asleep, woke up, and wasn't able to sleep anymore. She rang Nick and made him sing her to sleep. Nick happily fulfilled her request and sang until she was asleep.<p>

The next morning, Miley woke up with her head throbbing and stomach grumbling. She carefully sat up, wore her robe, and went downstairs. _"Mom?"_ she called when she felt another wave of nausea hit her. She thought it was just probably because of her hunger.

_"Honey? I'm in the kitchen," _her mom answered. Miley heard rumbling from the kitchen, so she walked inside and spotted her mom making pancakes.

_"I'm feeling so sick, mommy,"_ Miley said as she sat down on one of the seats surrounding the dining table and put her head down to her hands on top of the table.

Tish looked worried as she walked towards her daughter and felt her forehead with her hand. _"Awww... You have a fever baby girl."_

Miley sighed. "_I already drank medicine, and the pain and fever didn't go away,"_ she explained.

Tish felt bad for her daughter. Miley might be 24 years old already, but she's still mommy's girl. _"I'll take you to the doctor later. Here, have some pancakes," _she said while putting a plate of pancakes in front of Miley.

Miley scrunched up her nose. _"I'm not hungry, mom."_

_"Just take a few bites, Miles."_

_"Okay," _Miley said in defeat.

Miley lazily ate a few slices of pancakes. Few minutes later, she felt the contents of her stomach coming right back up, so she ran towards the sink and threw up. Tish saw her daughter throwing up, and she was quick to help Miley. After a few minutes, Miley fainted, and Tish was quick to catch her.

_"Miley?"_ Miley heard her mom shriek in panic as everything went blank.

* * *

><p>Miley opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light above her. She glanced to her right and saw her mom and dad asleep beside each other on the couch. She glanced to her left and saw her older sister, Brandi, sleeping with her face down on the bed as she sat on a chair.<p>

_"Brandi,"_ she called.

Brandi lifted her head and got surprised when she saw that Miley's awake. _"Miles,"_ she breathed. _"Mom! Dad! Miley's awake!"_ she yelled, waking up their parents.

_"Where am I?"_ Miley asked softly.

_"You fainted, Miles. You're okay now, though... But the doctor said you're pregnant," _Brandi explained as their parents walked towards them.

Miley's eyes got wide and her face turned white in disbelief_. "I'm pregnant?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry, I really love "My love's like a star" hahaha And I can't get over the line, "If you see a comet, baby I'm on it, makin' my way back home." =))))))) I think it's funny hahaha anyway… surprise! Hahaha I need to spice things up hahaha. The idea I wrote was really random, though. Hahaha thank you for your awesome reviews! =]<strong>

**Anyway… what's going on with your lives? Hahaha I cut my hair short. It's layered and shoulder length with side swept bangs hahaha. People say I look younger. LOL I don't usually cut my hair short like this because I have thick hair, but then I was watching Selena's old live chats and saw the same hair style on her, and she has thick hair too and it looked good on her, so I said to myself, why not cut it short? LOL hahaha I've been having the a-bit-long-layered-hair-style… and I kinda got sick of it already. Hahaha**

**And I've been obsessing over Selena the past few days =)) LOL I never watched many youtube videos of her before, so I did. Hahaha I always watched Miley's, a few of Taylor, Demi, Selena, and Jonas brothers.**

**I'm just sad that Miley's not that active/ not in the spotlight at the moment… that she's taking a break or something to spend time with herself and her family… So in the mean time, I'm giving my other favourite celebrities my time. Hahaha it's good though… I'm missing Miley so much… hahaha and I know there are many projects for her next year. ;]**

**Sooo… that was long! Hahaha how about you? Talk to me and tell me what you think of this chapter in a review! I LOVE YOU GUYS =] follow me at tumblr… _xobarefootcinderella_**

**Im so excited to write my next fanfic! I will start writing as soon as I finish this one. There are 2 more chapters left, btw.**

_**xonileylooover**_


	8. Tell me that you'll stay

**SECRET LOVERS**

**Chapter 8: Tell me that you'll stay**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Miley's eyes got wide and her face turned white in disbelief_. "I'm pregnant?"_ she said. She felt like she was living her worst nightmare. She couldn't be pregnant!

Tish caressed her daughter's face softly. _"Yes, Miles, but don't worry, we'll be with you through it all. Do you want me to call Liam?"_

Miley bit her lip. _"Okay."_

Billy touched Miley's hand. _"It's gonna be okay, Miles,"_ he reassured her.

* * *

><p>Miley was able to go home the same day, and after convincing her parents that she's going to be okay alone in her house, they let her be. The same morning, when Liam came to the hospital to visit her, she had told him that she is pregnant, and he promised he would take full responsibility. He acted weird around her, though. She couldn't pin-point the difference but there's certainly something going on. She didn't want to stress herself about it, so she just dropped it. She was thankful Liam had to work that night because Nick would be coming over. It's their first time to be together after a month of being apart. She was scared, though. She gotta tell him she's pregnant and Liam's the father. She was 100% sure it's Liam's because the last time she slept with Nick was a month ago, she had sex with Liam a couple of times since a week after Nick left, and the doctor said that she's 25 days pregnant. She couldn't fix her mind on how to tell Nick. She loves him so much and she doesn't want to hurt him. Her hormones started to rage as she felt tensed. Her head started to throb, her tummy's aching, she felt nauseated, and she felt so tired. In just a few minutes, Nick would arrive. What is she going to do?<p>

Nick entered the house and hugged Miley excitedly. _"Baby, I missed you!"_

She felt better, as if her worries went away. _"I missed you too!"_ she gushed as she threw her arms around him.

He pulled back a bit, tucked her hair beneath her ear, and kissed her cheek lovingly. _"I heard you were rushed to the hospital earlier this morning,"_ he asked, sounding real worried.

She leaned on his shoulder comfortably. _"Yeah, but I'm fine now."_

He caressed her back. _"You don't look fine... How are you feeling?"_

_"I feel sick of myself,"_ she whispered low, getting mad at herself.

He got puzzled at her words. _"What do you mean?"_

Miley looked into his eyes sincerely. _"I love you, Nick."_

_"And I love you too, Mi,"_ he said as he caressed the side of her face.

_"I love you so much,"_ she said as her tears threatened to fall. Her heart was breaking and thumping a lot faster, she felt like she's going to faint.

He took her dearly in his arms and kissed her cheek softly, making her calm down a bit. _"What's wrong, Mi? You're scaring me."_

She hugged him tight and pulled away after a while. _"I'm… I'm pregnant,"_ she blurted out as she looked in his eyes.

He had a hard time processing what she just revealed. His head spun around and he looked at Miley in shock. _"What?"_

Her tears started to pour down her cheeks. _"I'm pregnant and it's Liam's,"_ she said in a low and quivering voice. She felt so depressed and dirty that she's carrying a baby whose father is someone she doesn't love. But it's too late to turn back time.

_"No,"_ he whispered, defeated.

She felt horrible. Seeing the sad look on his face tore her heart into tiny little pieces. _"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me,"_ she croaked out.

He released her from his grip and ran his fingers through his curls. He's having a hard time accepting it. The love of his life was pregnant and he isn't the father. But he couldn't blame her. He was away for one month, their life was crazy, and their relationship was complicated. _"I can't do this anymore,"_ he spoke out when he had the courage to.

She felt her heart drop on the ground. _"Nick... Nick, please don't leave me... I love you!"_ she said as she desperately clung on his arm.

_"This can't be..." _he whispered. He loves her, he really does. But it's just too much for him to handle. His emotions were mixed up, and he's afraid that if he stayed, he might say things that might hurt her more.

Miley sobbed as Nick pushed her hand away from him. She felt rejected. She felt unloved. She felt sick to herself for causing such mess. Her heart shattered to pieces when Nick stepped away from her as he reached for the door. Her feet stayed glued from where she's standing, but her legs felt like jell-o. _"Nick... I need you! Please don't go!"_ she tried again before he walked out the door. Her legs gave up on her and she crumbled on the ground, crying her eyes out.

* * *

><p>Miley felt horrible when Nick left her that night. She spent a lot of hours in her room, just crying. She decided to visit Liam the next day; she had to get rid of the pain and sickness she was feeling. She figured that the only one who could make her feel better at the moment, was the father of her unborn child.<p>

Just as she thought she's experiencing the worst, she pushed the door to Liam's apartment open and found him screwing a blonde on his couch. He surely looked like he's having a good time.

_"Oh my God!"_ Miley's jaw dropped at the scene in front of her, she couldn't believe it. And this had to happen now? Now that she's pregnant with his child?

_"Miley!"_ Liam gasped when the door flew open, revealing his girlfriend. Well, the girl beneath him was his girlfriend for three months, and they do sex a lot, so he basically cheated on Miley with a nymphomaniac.

Tears stung Miley's eyes and she felt like dying. She was angry and totally in sorrow, and the pregnancy hormones made it worst. _"Don't ever come close to me again! Were done, you *sshole!"_ she said before barging out of the apartment and into the safety of her car. She started the engine and drove while she pressed speed dial for Demi, and put the phone in loudspeaker.

_"Demz..."_ Miley called out with her shaky voice.

_"Miley?"_

_"Demi, can I please come over?"_ she said, trying to get her words clear.

Demi sensed the tone of her voice and she got worried. _"Yes, sure, where are you? Are you okay? I'll come and get you,"_ she offered.

Miley took a deep breath trying to calm herself, and tried to focus on the road. _"It's alright. I'm five minutes away from your house."_

Demi nodded. _"Ok, I'll wait for you."_

Miley went straight to Demi's house. Her head was pounding, she can't breathe, and her tummy's hurting.

_"Demi!"_ Miley said as she ran into her best friend's arms.

_"Oh Miles, who caused you this? They'll pay!"_ Demi said, trying to comfort Miley as she engulfed her in her tight embrace. She led Miley to the couch and the two ladies sat there as Miley cried while telling Demi everything that happened. When the hype went down a bit, Demi left Miley for a while, to get some ice cream from the kitchen. When she went back in the living room, she saw Miley hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Her head was tucked down on top of her knees, so Demi couldn't see her face.

Demi placed the tray of food on the coffee table and she sat beside her best friend. _"Miles, do you need anything?"_ she asked with full concern.

Miley lifted her head, revealing her fresh tears. _"It hurts,"_ she whispered to Demi.

Demi made her lie on the bed sideways, so she could still hug her knees. Miley painfully lied on her side and prayed for the pain to go away.

_"Oh my God, Miles!"_ Demi gasped when she noticed a big red spot on Miley's sweatpants.

_"What?"_ Miley asked.

_"You're bleeding! I'll call an ambulance!" _Demi said frantically.

* * *

><p>Miley opened her eyes and she squinted at the bright room with white walls. <em>"Mom? Dad?"<em> she called out. She tried to get up but pain ran through her body, especially from her tummy and further down. She felt a pair of hands push her down lightly, and she soon realized it was her mom's. She then looked to the other side and saw her dad towering over her.

_"We're here, baby,"_ Tish said while rubbing her daughter's hand.

Miley felt like she was out of the world. _"What happened?"_

_"You had a miscarriage," _Tish said softly with a sad look on her face.

Miley's heart stopped beating for a while. She couldn't believe she lost her baby that quick. She raked her brain for the cause, but all she could remember was being in Demi's house and Demi calling 911 because she was bleeding. _"How?" _she croaked out.

_"You had an ectopic pregnancy. The embryo was developed in your fallopian tube instead of the uterus, so they had to do a surgery. It's a medical emergency and the baby won't be able to make it anyway,"_ her mom explained sensitively.

Miley felt so down and low that she can't even get out a reaction from herself anymore; she felt numb and unimportant, like she was the villain who killed her own child.

The door opened and Demi walked in holding a tray of 5 Starbucks coffee. _"Miles?"_ she gasped when she saw that her best friend was awake, and she happily ran towards her, and set the tray of coffees on the side table. _"Thank goodness you're awake!"_ she said as she carefully hugged Miley.

_"Thanks for everything, Dem."_

_"Are you kidding me? I was freaking out and crying when you passed out."_

_"Sorry if I worried you too much."_

_"Miles, it's okay. I'm glad you're with me when it happened. I got you into safety."_

_"Thanks, Dem."_

_"You're welcome. You're my best friend and I would do everything for you."_

_"You sound like you're going to marry me," _Miley teased.

_"Freak!"_ Demi giggled but her laughter faded when she realized the cause why they were there in the hospital. _"I'm sorry for your baby, though,"_ she whispered softly as she caressed Miley's hand.

_"It's ok. I'm gonna be fine,"_ Miley said, trying to convince herself more than anyone.

Someone knocked on the door and Billy yelled, _"It's open."_

The door opened and revealed Liam. _"Miley?"_

Miley's eyes got wide, and her anger raged just at the sight of him. _"What are you doing here! Get out!" _she yelled. She felt pain on her lower abdomen but she didn't care. She wanted him out of her life.

Miley's parents got surprised by her sudden actions, because first of all, they didn't know what caused Miley to crash into Demi's house. _"Miley, calm down!"_ Billy said.

Miley took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. _"I don't ever want to see your face again!"_ she yelled one last time before she closed her eyes. Billy pushed Liam out and Tish tried to soothe Miley.

_"I need Nick,"_ Miley said in a whisper as she sobbed.

_"Nick? Nick Jonas?"_ Tish asked curiously.

Demi understood clearly and gave Miley a warm smile. _"I'll call him, Miles,"_ she said as she fiddled on her phone and talked some sense into Nick's head.

_"What?"_ Nick felt so terrible on the other line; his love had a miscarriage and she asked for him to help her get through it, so he's going to be there for her. _"I'll be right there!"_

Half an hour later, Nick arrived at the hospital. He ran towards Miley's room and he felt so relieved he got to see her alive and breathing. Thank God she wasn't that hurt. _"Miley?"_ he called when he entered the room.

Miley felt her heart do cartwheels when she saw him. She was feeling so weak at that moment but she managed to say his name. _"Nick..."_

Nick walked towards the bed. He shot Demi, Tish, and Billy, a greeting smile as he made his way closer to Miley. He sat on the edge of the bed and took-in her appearance. She looked tired, pained, and beautiful all at the same time. He held her hand softly and touched her face gently with his other hand. _"Thank God you're okay. You scared me,"_ he told her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly, causing Miley's heart to flip out.

_"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered as she clutched tight on his hand.

He shook his head in disbelief that she's the one saying sorry_. "No, I'm sorry. I love you, and even if you date a hundred guys all at the same time, I will be there for you forever."_

She moved a bit and wrapped her arms around his waist. _"I won't date any other guys. I only need you. I love you too."_

He sighed in delight and kissed her temple before pulling away and letting her lean back on the bed. "_Are you going to be okay?"_ he asked, sounding real worried of her condition.

_"I will. Just don't ever leave me again. Please?"_ she asked desperately.

Nick's heart broke that she even had to ask, but yeah, he didn't have any plan to leave her. _"I won't."_

* * *

><p>Miley was able to leave the hospital for a day, and Nick volunteered to stay with her in her house until she gets better. Miley's family was still clueless with Miley and Nick's relationship, but it wasn't top priority to question them at the time. They saw that Miley was really happy with Nick, and he was very helpful with Miley's recovery. What matters most to them was Miley's complete recovery, because they could always do the interrogation later.<p>

_"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone with Nick?"_ Tish asked her daughter. Miley just got discharged from the hospital and she requested to be with Nick in her house until she's fine.

_"Yes, I'll be fine,"_ Miley reassured her mom and gave her a smile before hugging her.

Nick then pulled Miley protectively in his arms. _"I'll take good care of her, Tish,"_ he said, smiling at Tish.

Tish nodded her head. _"Good."_

Miley was taken to the wheel chair and got wheeled out of the room. _"Nicky, hold my hand," _she asked her boyfriend as they went inside the elevator.

He smiled and took her hand in his. _"Hey, you'll be fine. Here, wear this,"_ he said as he handed her his iPod touch.

Miley took it with a confused look on her face. "Your iPod?"

_"Yeah, so you won't hear them."_

_"Thank you."_

Nick squeezed Miley's hand and walked beside her as they made their way out of the elevator. Miley had already slipped the earphones in her ears and blasted the music on high, blocking sounds from the outside. She felt safer and comfortable while listening to Nick's songs and holding his hand.

Miley kept her head down as they made their way out of the hospital. There were paparazzi and reporters everywhere, and the thing that's keeping her calm was his grip on her hand. She couldn't hear their questions either, so everything's okay.

Nick could hear their questions, but he blocked them out, and he never let it get through his nerves.

_"Miley, are you pregnant?"_

_"Where is Liam?"_

_"Why is nick here?"_

_"Miley, what made you sick?"_

_"Nick, did you knock her up?"_

_"Nick, are you and Miley together again?"_

_"Miley, where's Liam?"_

_"Nick, where's Delta?"_

Thankfully, they were able to get in Tish's care safely. Tish drove away, trying to get through the paparazzi, while Miley cuddled with Nick at the backseat of the black tinted SUV.

_"Hey, you're safe now, baby," _Nick said as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cuddle him.

Miley smiled as she took off her earphones and gave back Nick's iPod to him. _"Thank you for being there for me."_

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. _"Always."_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, God, I missed my home,"<em> Miley said as she and Nick entered her house. She was being carried bridal style by Nick and she loves the feeling of being in his arms.

_"Come on, let's get you to bed."_

_"Only if you let me cuddle you."_

_"You're free to do whatever you want with me,"_ he said with a smirk.

She raised her eyebrow. _"Are you teasing me?"_

He chuckled and laid her on the bed gently. _"Maybe."_

_"But we won't be able to have fun. Remember? No sex until after a week,"_ she pouted.

_"Who says we need to have sex to have fun?"_ he said while tucking her in.

She grinned. _"Oh you are dirty. I'm tired, though. I haven't slept well in the hospital,"_ she said, using her tired voice.

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently before caressing her soft hair. _"It's okay, we have all the time."_

She sighed contently. _"Thanks, Nicky."_

_"There, have a good sleep okay?"_ he said as he kissed her forehead.

_"No, I need to cuddle you!"_ she whined and pulled him by the arm.

He chuckled at her demanding demeanor. _"Okay fine,"_ he said before he lay down under the blanket with her, and held her close to him. _"I love you, my princess."_

_"I love you too, Nicky," _she said as she felt his arms around her, holding her comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO! I'm back! Sorry for the late update. Hahaha It's soooo long! I wrote 5,000+ words for 2 chapters all in all and I didn't even notice it at first. LOL Who watched the AMAs? Hahaha I am so obsessed. LOL Taylor and Selena owned the show. LOL the cameramen loved them too much. Hahaha and Taylor won 3 awards and AMA ARTIST OF THE YEAR! Congratulations Taylor! Taylena are just so adorable. Hahaha ah, I'm also dying over the offcam pictures of jelena. Ohmyyyyyyy. =)) I wish Miley was there, though =**

**Speaking of Miley… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MILEY! Her birthday is tomorrow, November 23! Yaaaay! 1123 people! =] I also hate it that she's really keeping a low profile these few months. Ugggghhh… I miss her so much. Dammmnn **

**What do you think of Miley talking about sex in an interview? Hahaha she said that it's magical =)) LOL I love her. Hahaha **

**WHO WATCHED BREAKING DAWN? IT WAS EPICCCCC! I gotta tell you that the honeymoon scene in my fanfic was breaking dawn-inspired. LOL =)) Except that it's my own fantasy. LOL =))) ANywayyy… it was really epic I was like holding my breath or clutching on the seat handles while watching, even though I have already read the whole book hahaha! **

**OH and… the lawsuit against Justin was dissolved, I think? Hahaha They said that they wanted to fix everything outside the court? Haha am I right? LOL sooo… he had taken the paternity test already… let's just wait. LOL I really don't think it's his… either way, I hope jelena won't break up… LOL they are so cute and adorable and annoying all at the same time =))) **

**Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! I really gave my best! Hahaha Chapter 9 would be the next and it's ready to upload! All you have to do is REVIEW! LOL I just want to know what you guys think of this chapter first. LOL I hope I'll be able to update the epilogue within this week too =] love you guys!**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews anymore. =/ If you have questions follow me at twitter: teresaloves2lol **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!**

**_xonileylooover_**


	9. Out of the blue, can this be true?

**SECRET LOVERS  
>Chapter 9: Out of the blue, can this be true?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

It was a rainy day. Miley and Nick were snuggled to each other on the couch. The site of her stitch wasn't that hurt anymore, but she still had to make sure that it won't get cut open, infected, or anything else.

He was by her side, keeping her company, holding her, kissing her occasionally, and caressing her hair, while watching a marathon of a drama show.

_"I killed my baby,"_ she whispered out of the blue.

He felt his heart break at her words. He gently moved and made her look into his eyes. _"You didn't, Mi. Your pregnancy wasn't normal. You could have died with your baby!"_

She started crying and he was quick to comfort her. Few minutes later, she wiped her eyes and sighed. _"I know. I just feel sorry for him. He was just little, and even though I hate his dad, he's still mine," _she explained.

He didn't stop her from ranting; he let her express her emotions, her thoughts, and her devastation. He knew that it's the only way that she'll feel better. _"I know, baby. Let's just pray that he'll be in a happy place, okay?" _he said as he rubbed her arm gently to calm her.

She smiled when she felt his warm lips on her cheek. _"He's going to be my baby angel,"_ she said as she smiled in realization.

_"He is, and if it makes you feel better, even if you are still pregnant now, I would still take you back, and I'll treat your baby like my own,"_ he said, trying to cheer her up. He didn't do that just to make her feel better, but also because he really meant it.

Miley silently sighed as she fell in the comfort of his arms. _"You're too sweet."_

_"But it's true."_

_"I love you. I really do," _she said as she looked up to him.

Nick placed a sweet kiss on her lips and murmured, _"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Miley woke up and didn't find Nick by her side. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, and then she heard Nick's low voice from the bathroom which was slightly opened. She didn't mean to do it, but she listened out of curiosity.<p>

Nick sighed as he thought of an alibi. He was inside the bathroom, talking to Delta in his phone.

_"Nick?"_ Delta called out, making sure he's still on the line.

_"I know, I'm sorry, but Miley needs her friends right now. If it's okay with you, I would like to help her get through this. She's really a mess right now,"_ he explained. Well, it's not basically a lie.

They talked for a while and tried to convince her, and he won. _"Oh, thank you. Ok, I'll call you later," _he said happily before he hung up. Delta was okay with it, so it's all good.

Miley heard the things Nick told Delta, but she had decided to let it pass for now. The last thing she wanted is to have a fight with Nick.

_"Nick?"_ she called out.

He instantly heard her, so he went towards her in a heartbeat, thinking she might be hurt or something. He found her sitting on top of the bed, and he walked towards her and took her in his arms. _"Mi? Are you okay?"_ he said as he caressed her hair tenderly.

She leaned onto his touch and sighed in glee. _"I'm just kinda sore and I'm hungry. Do you think you could cook me some food?"_ she asked with a sweet smile.

Of course, how can he reject that adorable smile of hers? _"Of course, baby! What do you want?"_ he asked while holding her hand softly.

_"Anything you cook would be great,"_ she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. _"Ok, are you going to be fine here? Do you want me to take you downstairs?"_

_"Yeah, please take me with you," _she softly requested as she snuggled to his chest.

_"Okay, baby." _He picked her up and carried her out of the bed, and brought her towards the living room.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my God, it's delicious,"<em> Miley said with her mouth full. Nick had cooked them dinner, and Miley loved it.

_"Really?"_ he said as he tasted his own cooked meal.

_"You're such a good cook. I could marry you," _she teased.

He pouted at her. _"You're only going to marry me because you like my cooking skills?"_ he asked dramatically.

She chuckled adorably and she felt so comfortable talking to him about marriage. _"Oh don't be dramatic, Nick,"_ she said before giving him a smirk. She would marry him in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Miley and Nick were sitting next to each other on her bed with his arms wrapped around her as they watched Titanic. Nick's phone rang, and Miley saw him ignore the call. She was about to ask who that was, but his movements were quick; he immediately brought his hand to the side of her face and kissed her passionately, using his charm to silence her.<p>

Nick's phone rang again and Miley noticed it. She was able to resist his kisses this time._"Baby, your phone is ringing,"_ she said when she pulled away from the kiss.

_"Oh."_ He sighed and grabbed his phone to ignore the call and put it to silent mode. He placed his phone back on top of the side table and went back to making out with Miley hungrily.

She gave in quickly, but pulled away from the kiss after a moment. _"Why didn't you answer her?"_ she asked. She knew it was Delta; she could feel it.

He sighed tiredly and kept her close to him. _"I just don't want to talk to her right now and lie. It's better to avoid her than to add some more lies in my pile of lies."_

_"Is she mad?"_

_"No, she's in Australia right now, but I know she's seen the pictures of me and you outside the hospital, and I admitted that I am helping you, but she isn't mad."_

_"So what's the problem?"_ she asked confusedly.

He shrugged and shook his head. _"She's too good. It's okay that I'm here helping you, as long as I tell her."_

She moved away from him and held his hand instead. _"She seems like a nice person."_

_"She is."_

_"I love you, Nick. I really do,"_ she said as she looked up to his chocolate brown eyes.

He looked back in her blue eyes and caressed her cheek gently. _"I know that, and I love you too."_

She took a deep breath and she placed her other hand on top of their joined ones. _"But I think we should stop being in this relationship,"_ she said with a low voice, unsure of her words.

His eyes got wide and he got real confused than ever_. "What? Why?"_ He couldn't believe that she's giving up; that she's breaking up with him after all they have been through.

She tried her best to gather her thoughts and explain her sudden decision. _"I don't want anyone to get hurt. It's not right, Nick. She's nice, and we can't just betray her. I know that your career is important to you, but I really don't want to get other people get involved with this mess. I know what it felt to be cheated on, and even though I never loved Liam the way I loved you, it still hurt when I saw him with that girl,"_ she explained, trying to make him understand her thoughts.

He couldn't agree. He loves her so much that he can't bear to lose her again and let her fall in the wrong hands. He couldn't let that happen. _"Mi... Don't do this,"_ he said, trying to convince her to stop whatever she's doing that might tear them apart forever.

She sighed. It's the only way she could think of. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt. She loves him so much, but she just wanted what's best and right. _"Nick, we have to. Until then, we're going to be friends only."_

_"No..." _he protested, not believing what was happening.

_"Just go, Nick,"_ she whispered. She couldn't yell at him; she doesn't have the heart to do that to him.

_"Mi..."_ he begged as he held her hand dearly and kissed it.

_"Please?"_ She asked with wide puppy dog eyes and serious facial expression.

He sighed when he noticed her serious expression that meant she had really decided and she's going to keep it. _"But I can't leave you here alone. You can barely walk," _he argued.

_"I'll call mom to come pick me up,"_ she argued.

He shook his head in disappointment. He couldn't understand why she was acting like that. They both know what happened when he left her, and he doesn't want anything bad happen to her ever again. _"I can't leave you. I know you need me."_

She gave him the most sympathetic look she could ever give. _"I do, but we can't be together yet. Just fix things first, Nick. It's okay if you choose her. I know how important your career is to you,"_ she said sincerely.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned on him lovingly and he kissed her lips softly.

_"Let me drive you to your parents' house,"_ he said in defeat.

She, in return, smiled at him sweetly and kissed his cheek. _"That's fine."_

He looked in her eyes deeply and caressed the side of her face. _"I promise, ill fix everything and we're going to be together." _

She just nodded and let him bring her upstairs to her room so they could pack some of her necessities. That was the most hard break-up they have ever done, knowing how much they love each other, and how much trouble they would go through, just to prove it.

* * *

><p>Miley was feeling lonely in her own wing at her parent's house. Nick had driven her there a few hours ago, and he left swiftly without even saying goodbye. It was too hard for him to say goodbye. While she was busy occupied with her deep thoughts, her phone rang and she answered it; it was Demi.<p>

_"Miles! I'm here outside your house; could you open the gate for me?" _Demi asked.

_"Demz, I'm here at my parents' house,"_ Miley answered.

_"Oh, I thought you're alone, so I wanted to keep you company. I'll drive there, then."_

Miley smiled. She really needed her best friend right now. _"Kay,"_ she muttered before Demi hung up.

_"So, Nick told you?"_ Miley asked as she opened the door to her room, and Demi walked in. Demi just got there. She got a call from Nick earlier; he asked her to keep Miley in company because he had to settle some business.

_"Yeah. Actually, he sent me here," _Demi said as she plopped down on the bed.

_"Is he okay?"_ Miley asked with the worried tone in her voice.

_"Yeah, he's going to Australia, though. Delta's there."_

_"Oh."_ Miley bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears. She should have seen that coming. She was the one who broke up with him, so it's partly her fault why he's going to Australia.

_"He really loves you, Mi."_

_"I know, but his career is top priority. We'll be together again someday, if it's meant to be. Now is not the right time."_

_"Absolutely, so... What movie are we gonna watch? I got some cupcakes, by the way,"_ Demi said, trying to cheer her best friend up.

Miley smiled and shook her head in fascination. _"You so get me."_

* * *

><p>Demi spent the night with Miley and they had a sleep over. The best friends watched movies and YouTube videos together. They treated themselves with their traditional beauty ministrations before going to bed.<p>

Demi had to leave around two in the afternoon on the next day, so Miley was left alone again. She would occasionally come out of her room to hang out with her mom in the main house, but Tish had to work too, so Miley was still left alone during day hours, with only their maids to assist her whenever she needed something. She spent the night cuddling with her mother, though. They had a nice mother-daughter night, and Miley opened up to her mom and told her about her relationship with Nick. Tish understood her and told her that what she did was the best for them.

Miley tried to entertain herself the next day, so she tried to write songs and play guitar the whole day; that kept her sane, so it's cool. Her mom offered to hang out with her that night, but she knew that her dad was coming home that night, and she didn't want to take away the time that her parents could bond, so she slept alone in her room. Her cell phone rang around two in the morning. She grumpily reached for it on her side table, and read the caller ID; it was Nick. Not thinking straight, she answered it right away.

_"Nick? What's wrong? It's two in the morning,"_ she said softly. She was too sleepy to argue with him.

He chuckled and breathed out soundly. _"Look out your window."_

Miley was confused, but she slowly got up and wore her robe around her body, before walking over to where her windows were. She opened the curtain and her heart soared when she saw Nick outside, holding a bouquet of beautiful pink carnations and a banner that says, _"Forgive me?" _

She happily walked towards her door and opened it, revealing her prince charming. She was really confused, but she let him wrap his arms around her tightly. He missed her so much. _"Oh my God. What are you doing here? I thought you're in Australia,"_ she said.

Nick pulled back and took in her appearance. She looked really sleepy and beautiful at the same time. _"Well, not anymore," _he said with a beautiful smirk. He then grabbed her by the waist again, and pressed his lips on hers. His tongue swiped softly on her lower lip, and she granted him entrance. She was feeling too thrilled to even question him and protest. She gave into his charms quickly, and responded to his kisses until their tongues mingled in delight.

_"Nick, stop,"_ she said with all the energy in her; it was hard to stop but she used all her might to do so. She pushed him away lightly, but he still kept his arms wrapped around her waist. _"I told you that I won't get back with you. You're with Delta," _she reminded.

_"I broke up with her. It went well; she told me that you and I are meant to be together. She had realized it when she saw us at our family dinner,"_ she said as he caressed the side of her face with his hand. _"I didn't admit that I was dating you when I was with her, but she knew all along that were still in love. She wants us to be happy,"_ he said sincerely.

It was overwhelming. She didn't expect that it would happen soon, but she was thankful. She believed him, but she was still confused. _"Really? What about your career?" _she finally asked when she got the courage to speak.

He smiled sweetly at her, as she cupped her cheeks with both of his hands. _"You're my number one priority, Mi. My career will be fine,"_ he said before giving her a peck on the lips._ "Delta and I are still friends. Is that okay with you?" _he asked sincerely.

She nodded and smiled in fascination. She still couldn't believe everything that just happened. _"Of course! Now where were we?" _she asked teasingly, touching the collar of his shirt with her fingers.

He smirked in return. _"Are you sure we still can't…"_ he trailed off as he placed his hand over the covered scar she got from her miscarriage.

_"Yeah, but we could fool around a bit,"_ she teased and bit her lip in excitement.

His eye brows furrowed and he gave her his best sad look. _"Only a bit?"_

Miley chuckled at his adorableness. _"Ok, stop it, let's get started."_

Nick swept her off the ground and into his arms, and he linked his lips on hers as he made his way to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! =] THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS =] I hope you liked this chapter =] NILEY ALL THE WAYYYY <strong>

**EPILOGUE IS READY, so... ya know what to do! REVIEW! =] **

**epilogue sneak peek: NILEY, JELENA, TAYLOR, AND DEMI =] sorry if I didn't put Joe in it =/ I'll do it next time! hahaha**

**new story sneak peek: title will be "Que sera sera" it means "what will be, will be" =] or that's what i think. DRAMA on the way! =] The plot is very different. You'll absolutely like it =] I'm now working on chapter 1 sooo... stay tuned! **

**BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR QUEEN, MILEY RAY CYRUS! smilers trended a lot on TWITTER, up until the last minute! WE are amazing! =] **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GOOD FRIEND, SHANNEN! =] Well, I already texted you... LOL**

*****PLEASE SEND IN YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	10. Epilogue

**SECRET LOVERS**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

One month later

Miley and Nick were at the backseat of the limousine, all dressed up and ready for the awards show they are going to attend.

_"Nicky..."_ she groaned as he nibbled softly on her neck, careful not to leave any mark.

_"Hmmm?"_ he answered.

She was aroused by his actions, and she knew that if he kept doing that, she would want him to just finish her off in the limo. _"We're going to be late if you keep doing that..."_ she warned.

He brought his hand under her dress and caressed her thighs. _"You look so damn hot,"_ he said while looking at her cleavage. He brought his face to her chest and she moaned. _"I love your perfume too," _he said while teasing her.

She groaned as he cupped her half covered breasts. _"You're going to ruin my dress, baby."_

He smirked. _"I want to rip it apart and..."_

_"Shhh... If you won't behave, you won't get laid tonight," _she said sternly, trying her best to look dead serious.

_"Oh please,"_ he said sarcastically, not believing her.

_"I'm serious,"_ she insisted, and she gave out a tough expression.

_"Miles..."_ he whined like a little boy who wanted a toy car.

_"Now, be a good boy,"_ she said sternly, feeling victorious.

He stopped and fixed his outfit as she fixed her own one.

_"You're nervous,"_ he whispered to her when he noticed her leg bouncing up and down awkwardly. They were minutes away from the venue and it's getting on her nerves.

_"What if they throw tomatoes at us?" _she whispered softly.

_"I'll be your human shield,"_ he joked, but Miley cringed.

_"Nick, maybe this isn't a good idea,"_ she said, feeling so disturbed and out of focus.

He turned serious. _"No. Mi, don't worry. They'll get over it, and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."_ He took her hands and kissed them lovingly.

She smiled at their joined hands and she squeezed his hands. _"Would you hold my hand all throughout the show?" _she asked with her soft voice.

He smiled and kissed her lips gently. _"Of course, baby. We're going to be fine,"_ he said as he brought one of his hands on top of her leg and squeezed lightly.

* * *

><p><em>"Ready?"<em> Nick asked as he faced Miley. They were still in the car, and they just entered the unloading area of the theatre.

She took a deep breath and held onto his hand. _"Yeah."_

_"I love you,"_ he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

_"I love you too,"_ she answered and she felt real nervous when the car turned to a halt in front of the drop-off area.

The door opened and he pulled her with him as he made his way out of the car. The couple gave out their best smiles as the camera started flashing, and people started to buzz about them.

_"Oh my God,"_ some people gasped in surprise when Nick and Miley passed by them. They walked hand in hand happily, and her other hand was gripping his arm tightly for support.

_"I'm here, Mi. I'll hold you," _he whispered in her ear when he felt her hand tighten around his hand, and the other one around his bicep.

They walked on the red carpet and got near the area with a built official red carpet background where the artist would pose for the cameras.

_"Do you want to go first?"_ he asked her politely, pointing to the picture-taking area.

_"No, I want you there with me,"_ she protested. She felt his hand loosen up the grip on hers, and let her go before he wrapped the same hand around her waist.

_"Okay, baby," _he said as he guided her forward and towards the picture-taking area.

They got there and posed for the camera. _"You okay?"_ he asked after a few minutes.

She smiled at him adorably. _"I think I am, as long as I'm with you."_

He felt relieved and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p>The couple left the red carpet and went inside the theatre. They immediately spotted Demi on the front row with her personal assistant.<p>

_"Oh my God, Miles! I thought you two are going to bail," _Demi gushed when the couple approached her. She gave both of them a big hug.

_"Hey sis!" _Nick greeted when Demi hugged him.

_"We almost did. I was scared, but it's all good, so far," _Miley answered when she pulled away from the hug.

_"Oh my God, Tay and Sel are going to flip out when they see you two!"_ Demi said excitedly while jumping up and down.

The three of them sat beside each other on their assigned seats. _"Did they arrive already?"_ Miley asked.

Demi shook her head. _"Not yet."_

A few minutes later, Selena arrived with her boyfriend, Justin. There she stood dumb-struck when she saw Demi sitting next to Miley who was surprisingly with Nick_. "Oh my God! Miley!"_ she shrieked and ran towards her friends.

Miley stood up first. _"Sel!"_ she laughed as she greeted Selena.

_"You are sooo going to pay for this for not telling me!"_ Selena joked.

_"Come here and hug me! Quit being dramatic,"_ Miley said as she hugged her friend. Nick and Demi stood up to greet Selena too.

Selena looked at Nick and hugged him. _"And Nick? You're with Nick? Again?"_ she said as she faced back to Miley with her still shocked expression. _"It's true? And I had to know it just now?"_ she demanded.

_"Nice to see you again, Sel," _Nick greeted sarcastically.

Selena's expression turned serious as she started lecturing Nick. _"Hey Nick, I remember you hurting Miley, so if you hurt her again, you're going to be dead," _she said with an attitude.

_"I'm kinda getting jealous of Miley,"_ Justin interrupted as he made his way to Selena's side and wrapped an arm around her small waist.

Selena giggled and kissed her boyfriend. _"Oh, hey, baby. Sorry, girl friends first,"_ she teased.

_"Ouch!"_ Justin gasped, making a fake-hurt expression, and Selena laughed.

_"Hi Justin! How are you?"_ Miley greeted and hugged Justin, while Selena hugged and greeted Demi.

_"Oh, I'm good. I just finished touring in Europe. Selena went with me and it was wonderful," _Justin said and smirked.

_"In short, he's been getting it almost every night,"_ Selena said when she heard him and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Justin laughed. _"Hey, you said it, not me."_

Nick joined the conversation as he shook Justin's hand. _"That's cool, man. Gotta keep our girls wanting for more."_

Miley laughed hysterically. _"Oh, shut up, Nick,"_ she said as she slapped his chest.

Taylor arrived after a few more minutes and approached Selena because she saw her first.

_"Hey Tay!"_ Selena greeted.

Taylor smiled and hugged both of Selena and Justin who stood up to greet her_. "Hey Sel! Hey Justin! Oh my God, Sel. You'll never believe what just happened earlier. I was posing for pictures on the red carpet, and these people are like asking me what I think about Nick and Miley, so I was like, what are you talking about? And..." _she talked non-stop with her signature astonished look; wide eyes, hand gestures, and serious expression, and she was cut off when Selena pointed to Miley and Nick sitting behind her figure. _"Oh my God, it's freakin' true?"_ Taylor gasped.

_"She looks like she's going to faint,"_ Demi chuckled and whispered to Miley.

Taylor brought her palm to her forehead dramatically, as if she's gonna go crazy. "_Miley? Nick? Am I dreaming? Oh my God, today was a fairytale!"_ she squealed in delight like a little girl.

_"You did not just quote your own song..." J_ustin teased and laughed before he and Selena sat back down.

_"Hi, Tay!"_ Miley greeted and laughed before they hugged.

_"I am so outdated right now,"_ Taylor said.

Miley pulled away and smiled at her friend. _"No, it's our first official public appearance together, so, it's not your fault."_

_"Gosh, I missed you, Miles!"_ Taylor squealed excitedly.

_"I missed you too!"_ Miley shot back.

Taylor turned to Nick and hugged him. _"Nick! You are so in love with Miley, I told you!" _she shrieked.

Nick chuckled adorably and wrapped an arm around Miley after hugging Taylor. _"I know. I'm just too stubborn to admit it a few years ago." _when Taylor joined the Jonas brothers tour, not only she had seen Nick's condition when he and Miley broke up, but she also realized how much Nick loved Miley. "_You two are perfect for each other. I'm glad you are together again," _she said sincerely.

_"Thanks,"_ Miley and Nick mentioned at the same time.

_"Hey, Taylor!"_ Demi greeted and hugged her.

Taylor pulled away from the hug and noticed Demi's shoes. _"Oh my God, Demi, I love your shoes,"_ she squealed and Demi laughed_. "Thank God, I'm not the only one who didn't bring a date!"_ she teased. She made her way to the vacant seat in between Demi and Sel. _"Selena, you could have at least warned me!" _

Selena giggled. _"Nooo! I want to see that look on your face you had a while ago. It's priceless. I even got Ashley record it for me," _she said, pointing at her personal assistant, Ashley, who's seated behind them.

_"Ugggh, I hate you right now."_

_"No, you love me."_

_"Dude, jay, would you tell her to be nice?"_

_"Tay, you know j-man loves naughty girls,"_ Justin smirked and placed his hand on top of Selena's leg.

_"Girls?"_ Selena questioned with one of her eyebrows raised.

_"Ok fine, I love my naughty girl,"_ Justin said as he kissed his girl friend.

_"That's my boy,"_ Selena said with a mischievous glare.

_"Uggh, you two are pervs,"_ Taylor muttered as she made herself comfortable on her seat. She looked on her left side and found Nick and Miley making out. Damn, she's surrounded with love birds who can't get enough of each other. She turned to Demi. _"We need to bring our own dates next time,"_ she said to her.

_"I know right? They will just ignore us two all night,"_ Demi agreed.

Nick pulled away from their kiss and caressed her hair. _"See? Everything's fine. You don't have to worry about anything," _he whispered in her ear as he nibbled it.

The show started. All 6 of them sat together, with Nick on one end, Miley was next to him, beside Miley were Demi, and then Taylor, Selena, and Justin. They danced and sang along with the performers, and applauded at the winners. Taylor had won 3 awards, Justin had two, and Nick had two also. The next award that they're going to announce was BEST MALE PERFORMER, where both Nick and Justin were nominated.

_"And the winner for Best male performer is..."_ the presenter spoke through the microphone.

Miley felt Nick's tight grip on her hand; she turned towards him and kissed his cheek lovingly.

_"Nick Grey!"_ they announced, and everyone applauded.

Nick grinned and got up. He pulled Miley's hand and she got up too. He leaned in, pulled her by the waist and kissed her lips softly without a warning. He didn't think about the people and cameras around them, he wanted to kiss her right there and then, so he did. She smiled in the kiss, and she hugged him when they pulled apart. _"You won,"_ she whispered. She then stepped back so he could claim his award. He gave Justin a friendly handshake and manly hug before getting up the stage too.

He felt amazing when his award was handed to him, and he faced the screaming fans. _"Wow, first of all, thank you to my fans. You guys are amazing; I love my fans, thank you for this award. Thanks to God, to my family, Demi, my management, my friends, and most especially, my Miley," _he smiled and gazed at her. He saw her blush a bit, and he chuckled lightly. _"You make me strong, you are my life. I love you and thank you for everything,"_ he said directly to his love. He then faced back to the applauding crowd to thank them. _"I love you guys! Thank you!"_ He walked down from the stage and he got congratulated by fellow musicians as he made his way back to his seat.

Miley got up when he got closer, and she hugged him tight before they sat down together. _"Thank you! That was so sweet. I love you too,"_ she said as they sat down, and then she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>After the show, the couple said goodbye to their friends, and headed to their limousine. Nick helped Miley get in the limo first, before he got inside. He noticed that Miley's skin got cold due to the weather, so he took off his coat and draped it around his girlfriend's shoulders.<p>

_"Thanks, baby,"_ she sighed gratefully.

_"Are you feeling warmer?"_ he asked after wrapping an arm around her.

_"Yeah."_

_"So, how was it for you?"_

_"Everything went great. The fans, our friends, the people... I mean, some were still against us, but a lot of people walked up to us and said that they're happy for us. That's just so amazing. And the kiss and your speech, thank you. It made my day," _she said before kissing him on the lips_. "And you won three awards. Congratulations, baby."_

_"Thanks. I may have won four awards but you are the greatest award I have ever gotten."_

_"You are so sweet."_

_"I told you everything would be fine,"_ he reminded her.

_"Yeah, it seems like not being secret lovers anymore isn't that bad. But I already miss our secret life, where we got to keep our relationship on low profile, so no one could interfere,"_ she said with a pout, slightly feeling gloomy.

He tucked her hair beneath her ear, and pulled her body close to him. _"I know. It's much better because we miss each other so much, and then we have to work hard to sneak out to be together, and then we'll get so horny and make love intensely until our bodies break,"_ he said with a naughty smirk on his face.

She smiled and played with the buttons of his shirt teasingly. _"But nothing has to change. We still have to make love like it's the last day on earth, and sneak out from the paparazzi whenever we're going to meet up." _

_"Right, but are you ready to face them?"_

_"Only if I'm with you."_

She leaned in and pressed her lips on his waiting ones. He cupped the side of her face with his hand, and he slipped his other hand beneath her dress to caress her smooth thighs. They made out for a few minutes, and Miley had given up.

_"So, about tonight. I behaved well, right?"_ he whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

_"You are such a guy,"_ she laughed, but got muffled when he linked his lips on hers again.

_"Oh come on, I promise I'll make you feel warm," _he said while rubbing her inner thighs.

She arched her back when he stroked her center and buried his face on her chest at the same time. _"I actually feel hot already,"_ she said.

He smirked in victory. _"That's more like it,"_ he muttered before pulling her for another steamy make out session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUYS! SAD TO SAY, THIS IS THE END OF SECRET LOVERS =[ I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. HAHA IT'S AMA INSPIRED =)) lol And I love jelena too, sooo…. =] <strong>

**I have a new story out there, Que sera sera is the title =] check it out and review please =] **

**Thank you guys for reading this FF, I really appreciate all of your reviews! You all are awesomeeeeeee! I love you guys! Please review again for the last time =] tell me what you think of the epilogue and the whole story =]**

**_xonileylooover_**


End file.
